Home for the Last Time
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina Mills moves to Storybrooke in need of finding her family due to personal reasons. With a toddler in tow, the brunette must find the strength to keep herself together when faced with the past and a certain blonde Sheriff she grows fond of, while also hiding a devastating and life altering secret. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hearing a jingle as she enters the small town diner, Regina Mills tilts her head up to the bell which had caused such a merry sound. Pursing her lips curiously, the brunette then scans the establishment, taking in its unique scenery of forest wallpaper and low lamp lighting. Making a move towards the counter, the young woman plasters on her famous fake smile which she has used for the past few months as an older woman appears, ready to take her order.

"Hello. Can I get two of your chicken soups to go please"

Nodding slowly at the sudden newcomer, Granny; the owner of the diner heads towards the kitchen while glancing at the brunette warily. Passing back through with the order, the older woman clears her throat towards two of her regular customers at the end of the counter before gesturing with her head for them to look over at the stranger. Placing the two pots onto the counter, Granny gives a quick smile then states. "That'll be 6.10" turning her gaze back to her regulars, the older woman takes a breath as one approaches Regina curiously.

"Hello?"

Looking across, Regina raises an eyebrow at the extremely cheery woman stood before her before speaking. "Hello..."

"Are you lost?" The woman asks while appearing concerned.

"I'm sorry?" Regina questions back, clearly confused while sporting a frown at what the other woman meant.

The short haired woman smiles, realising the confusion "I asked if you were lost..we don't usually get any new people in town and well I'm Mayor Blanchard, I know everyone in this town" pointing her finger towards Regina, the mayor chuckles. "You are not one of them"

Trying to hide her surprise at the announced title, Regina relaxes a little, having been on the defence at being given such targeted questions. "Oh..no. No I'm not..."

Clasping her hands together, the short haired woman tilts her head in thought before furthering her questioning. "Passing through?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure..I..." Gulping down a lump, feeling pressured, Regina takes hold of both soup pots. "If you would excuse me, I have someone waiting"

Noticing the order, the Mayor nods before replying. "Oh yes of course! It was nice meeting you...?"

Having turned to leave, the brunette pauses while trying to remain calm. "Regina. Good day"' hurrying out the door before any more words were spoken, Regina marches down the pathway.

Returning to her seat, the short haired woman glances towards her daughter. "Emma could you do me a favour and keep an eye out on our newcomer? Somethings not right"

"Sure mom" Emma responds with a smile. "What did she say her name was again?"

"Regina" frowning once more, the Mayor ponders over how familiar the name seems to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juggling the meal she purchased, Regina drops her keys onto the side bowl and kicks her heels off before walking through her new apartment, finding her friend sat upon her couch while flipping through a magazine. "Hey I'm back..thanks for your help with the move and everything.."

"Not a problem" rising from her seat and dropping the magazine on top of a box upon the coffee table, Kathryn walks up to Regina and gestures down the hall. "She's been an angel..see you tomorrow"

Smiling at the compliment, the brunette nods. "Will do. Thanks again" closing the door behind her blonde friend, Regina makes her way down the crammed hall, calling out as she goes. "Princess, where are you?!" Hearing a soft giggle coming from the room to the right, the brunette smiles to herself as she pokes her head around the door to find her daughter. "Hi kitten.."

Waving from her position on her bed while surrounded by cardboard boxes, the smaller brunette, also mommy's clone, replies. "Hello mommy! Kitkat gone?"

"Yes dear she's gone. Come and have your lunch before we have to unpack all these boxes!" Regina holds her hand out towards the small girl.

Shifting off of her bed, slipping to the floor, the mini brunette walks up to her mother and grabs her hand to be lead out. Reaching the kitchen, the girl tilts her head up curiously. "Can my room be yellow?"

Releasing her grip, the older brunette runs a hand through her daughter's locks. "Of course. It can be pink with big fluffy unicorns if that is what you wanted" shuffling through an opened box on the island, Regina reaches two bowls and spoons before pouring their soup into each.

Lifting herself up onto a stool, the small brunette bites her lip before staring across the counter top wide eyed. "Why do we live here mommy?"

Freezing in her movement, the young woman keeps her back to the girl as she gulps down a lump. "It..it was just something we needed to do Mia..besides we may have some family here.."

Looking surprised, Mia leans forward against the marble excitedly with a grin. "Really?!"

Chuckling lightly at her reaction, Regina regains her composure then turns, passing a bowl across to the girl before sitting opposite. "Oh I get it, I'm not enough for you anymore princess?" Pretending to be offended, the brunette raises an eyebrow.

Giggling at her mother's response, the small brunette replies. "No mommy, I want you with me forever!"

Attempting a smile, Regina nods slowly. "Me too..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling down Main Street while checking her phone for directions to an address, Regina stumbles back at colliding with another being. Inhaling deeply, the brunette lowers her phone guiltily and looks up wide eyed at the stranger she clearly walked into.

"I am so sorry..I..should have been paying attention to where I was going.."

Rocking on her feet, the blonde stranger stares intrigued as she glances towards the newcomers phone. "Looks like you were...a little too much" gesturing towards the device, the woman smiles. "That house is on Mifflin..keep going to the end of Main Street and take a left..stick to the curve and it's on the corner"

"Oh.." Feeling herself growing embarrassed at the situation, Regina brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks..it may be a small town but I would end up in circles"

"You're welcome. Any time you need directions or anything, you know like a talk just call the sheriff"

Frowning at the statement, the young woman goes to question. Noticing her confused expression, the blonde chuckles and points to herself awkwardly. "Yeah..that's me..maybe I should have started with that.." Holding her hand out quickly, the Sheriff introduces herself properly. "Emma Swan..or Sheriff Swan..you know..depends on what you want to call me..most people here just call me Sheriff or Emma so..yeah..you must now think I'm insane and what the hell am I doing guarding this town.." Rubbing her spare hand across the back of her neck nervously, Emma scans the street to avoid Regina's gaze.

Holding back a laugh, the brunette accepts the hand shake and replies. "Regina Mills and if I get to have a say on the matter how about Swan? I bet no one calls you that"

Letting out a grin, the blonde meets the other woman's eyes. "Until now it would seem..and did you say Mills? Wow..I-"

Pulling her hand back sharply, Regina appears agitated. "I have to go. Thanks for the directions" circling the Sheriff in a hurry, the brunette rushes along the pavement.

Watching her leave, Emma frowns at the sudden departure before reaching to call her mother with an update.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a few deep breaths, Regina stands upon the porch which decorated the white mansion. Pacing up and down in small steps, the brunette internally argues with herself before coming to a halt with a quick nod and lifts her fisted hand to knock on the wooden door. Averting her eyes anywhere but the front, the young woman then swallows hard hearing the front door open and glances in the direction of the older woman who has answered.

"Oh..my...Regina?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Regina grows teary as she stares. "Are..are you..Cora Mills?" Seeing the woman simply nod, the brunette tries to think of what to say next while confused at how Cora guessed. "..how did you.."

Also growing teary, the older woman attempts a smile. "..you look like your father.."

Giving a small smile back, Regina then let's out a water laugh at what is said next.

"And his smile..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the diner, Emma rushes over towards the counter and slides up onto a stool beside her mother who is currently in conversation with Ruby, the diners waitress and owners granddaughter. "Mom, she's a Mills"

Pausing the conversation, both women looks towards the blonde before the Mayor questions. "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, the Sheriff gestures dramatically with her hand. "She's a Mills! The newcomer..she was looking for Mifflin, we got talking and she told me her name. Regina Mills!"

Confused, Ruby cuts in. "How? I thought there were only 3 Mills? Well..2 because Zelena is Cora's daughter and not Henry's, sometimes this town is hard to keep up!"

"Ruby's right, there hasn't been any other-" dropping her mouth open, Mary Margaret looks between the awaiting pair. "There was! A long while ago..Cora she had another child"

"Wow the plot thickens.."

Raising an eyebrow towards the tall brunette, Emma sniggers.

"What? Since when does this town get any action? It's like a scene from Desperate Housewives!" Ruby defends her comment with a slight sulk and crosses her arms.

"Yeah okay Rubes..anyway what the hell happened?" The sheriff questions, intrigued by the what her mother is saying.

Biting her lip in thought, the mayor rests her chin upon the palm of her hand as she leans against the counter top. "Honestly, I'm not sure however there were rumours that Cora had this breakdown and the child was given up. Some say she couldn't handle Zelena at the time as she constantly wanted all her attention"

Emma's curious expression falls at hearing the tale and appears sad for the woman she had just met. "So because of a spoiled brat of a sibling, Regina grew up elsewhere? That's..terrible"

"I know.." Thinking it over, Mary Margaret and Ruby share a pitied look before the trio grow silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the older woman through the large house towards the kitchen, Regina glances around her surroundings with a hint of sadness at how different her life may have been if she were brought up here with her family.

"Would you care for a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

Turning her head to face Cora, the younger brunette bites her lip in thought, still trying to process what is happening.

Picking up on her new found daughters vibe, the woman offers a hint of a smile before reaching inside the cupboard to retrieve a brandy bottle. Watching, Regina makes her way up to the island and sits herself on a stool as her mother pours two glasses then passes one across. "Thanks.."

Also sitting down, Cora clasps her glass between her hands rather nervously. "I bet you have some questions for me..."

"Well...yes I guess I do"

Nodding, the older brunette signals for her to continue. "Ask away.."

Staring directly across at her mother, the brunette sighs. "Why?"

Looking down guiltily, Cora takes a minute to reply. "I couldn't cope..I know you probably blame me but the truth is I'm glad you do..I just don't want you to blame yourself because you never did nothing wrong and it was never about not wanting you because we did. You were loved Regina. Still are. I struggled for some time, you see, you have an older sister Zelena and..she was a handful in more ways than one. She was in complete denial at the thought of a sibling and was determined to be the only child. We did what we thought was best for you. I know it's no excuse but it's all I've got"

Having grown teary at the idea of being wanted and loved, Regina then scoffs in disbelief at the last part. "So basically, you're telling me that you gave in to a spoiled brats demand of being an only child by casting me aside?"

"No dear..it was also because I couldn't handle it..I had become ill and..there was a time where I wasn't myself and God help me for this but..I even forgot to feed you your bottle..that was the limit. I knew I had to do something"

"You could have gotten help! instead of- wait.." Gulping down a lump, the young woman lets a tear roll down her cheek. "You didn't just give me up straight away? How long until you-"

Cora clears her throat and fists her hands in an attempt to stop herself from reaching across and stroking the tear away. "3 months.."

"I don't know how you could have ever done that..I could never do that to Mia, that's..." Shaking her head, Regina stops.

Frowning, the older woman sips her drink. "Mia? Whose Mia?"

"My daughter. The reason as to why I'm here. Raising her had me question what had gone so wrong for my parents to do what they did and I needed.." Closing her eyes to prevent saying anymore than she needs to, the brunette downs her drink and rises from her stool, worrying her mother who also stands. "I need to get home"

"Regina..."

Holding her hand up to silence the woman, Regina moves towards the door. "I need time..you owe me that.." Turning on her heel, the brunette makes it to the front door which promptly swings open revealing a redheaded woman.

Taken back by the stranger, the woman frowns and steps to the side. "Mother? We're we expecting company?"

Eyes widening at the realisation, Regina bolts out the door and down the pathway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking fast down Main Street while trying to keep her feelings at bay, the brunette stops upon seeing the sheriff's car pull up outside the station across the street. Looking over, Regina watches as Emma appears from the driver's side and waves over at seeing her. Freezing, the brunette glances down the street awkwardly as she hears a few hurried footsteps.

"Hey.." The blonde smiles as she comes to a halt beside the woman.

"Hi.." Managing to look over, Regina gives a weak smile while hugging her arms.

Tilting her head concerned, Emma makes a suggestion. "You look like you could do with that talk.."

Chuckling at how obvious it may seem, the brunette replies with a sigh. "Like you wouldn't believe.."

 _A/N: let me know what you guys think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: thank you guys so much for the response on this story! Awesome people! Some of you may have clocked onto what the story is about but maybe by the end of this chapter everyone will get it. All I can say is sorry.._

 _Keep the response coming! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

Following the blonde sheriff into the diner, Regina pauses briefly as the woman orders at the counter then slides into a booth.

"So..." Pursing her lips, Emma scans the place for any onlookers before meeting the brunette's stare.

Mulling over whether to spill her current thoughts, Regina sighs before speaking. "I'm sorry..it would appear that I've wasted your time..I.."

"I get it" offering a reassuring smile, the sheriff leans against the table while folding her arms. "I'm a complete stranger, why would you want to spill your darkest secrets"

Biting on her lip to prevent a chuckle, the brunette shakes her head. "I don't exactly have any dark secrets but yes I guess this is a little strange"

Pondering over whether she should intrude, Emma looks apologetic in advance. "Does it have anything to do with your..parents?"

"What? How on earth do you.."

"I just.." Watching as the brunette looks around the diner cautiously, the blonde continues. "My mother may have filled me in. She wanted to know who you were and so after we spoke, I may have told her you were a Mills then she told me. Being Mayor has its perks of knowing everything"

"So you researched into me?!" Rising from her seat, Regina moves herself away from the booth. "Unbelievable. I don't even know why I bothered coming to this town"

Standing up quick, having put her foot in it, the Sheriff cringes. "Regina, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to pry!"

"Save it!" Turning on her heel, the brunette hastily leaves the diner while Emma grows annoyed with herself at the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a ear piercing squeal as she walks through the front door, Regina has just enough time to remove her jacket before a small body collides with her own.

"Mommy! You're back!"

Scooping the girl up, the brunette smothers her in kisses gaining a giggle before placing her back down to the floor. "Hello princess, I'm sorry mommy keeps going out but it's important"

Nodding, Mia hugs at her mother's waist. "I know mommy"

"As for me, I don't mind looking after her you know that" stepping into the hall, Kathryn smiles towards her friend.

"I know, I owe you so much, thank you" Regina replies while stroking her daughter's head before glancing down at her mini me. "Baby why don't you go choose a film we can watch while I see Kathryn out"

Dropping her arms, Mia waves towards her aunt Kathryn then heads off into the living room.

Walking up to her friend, Kathryn places a hand on the brunette's arm. "So how did it go?"

Shrugging a little, Regina pouts. "As to be expected..with the excuses and the 'if things were different' attitude. Oh and I have a sister who I almost ran into literally at the front door..she just looked right through me"

Scoffing, the blonde shakes her head. "Maybe they don't deserve getting to know you and Mia, have you thought about that?"

"Oh I have believe me but..I have to do this. They are the only family I have got and..when the time comes, I'm going to need them to step up and support me..well support Mia like they should have done me years ago" the brunette explains while her eyes water.

Staring sadly at the thought of what's to come, Kathryn pulls her friend into a hug. "I'm always here too. Just a phone call away, promise"

"I know thank you" hugging back tightly, Regina sniffles slightly then moves away before opening the front door and following her friend out.

Walking up to her car, the blonde waves across to the woman stood on the steps. "I'll text you when I get home!"

"You make sure you do!" the brunette fires back as she leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms while watching her friend drive off. Pushing herself off the frame with a sigh, Regina turns to head inside but pauses with a frown. Peering over her shoulder, the brunette raises an eyebrow at seeing Emma sat in her sheriff car across the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unpacking the last of her boxes, Regina stands back to take in what she had achieved. Smiling to herself, the brunette then frowns hearing a knock as she was not expecting Kathryn until later. Walking up to the front door, the brunette pulls it open then stares wide eyed. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Believe it or not _sis_ , like you I have my ways" the redheaded woman states with a smile. "Besides I couldn't just forget what happened yesterday. Mother explained who you were and what happened, I know you're angry but if you could at least give me the chance to put it right"

"I don't think that is ever going to happen..and now is not the time or place I just-" pausing as she watches her sister tilt her head to behind her, Regina follows her gaze towards the smaller brunette who stands with an innocent smile. "Mia..what's the matter?"

Walking up wary of the newcomer, the girl leans up to whisper. "Can I have a juice please mommy? I'm thirsty"

"Of course you can baby, give me a second and I'll get you one" the brunette smiles lovingly before looking back at the redhead with a slight glare. "I suppose you better come in. I'm not going to keep my daughter waiting"

Nodding, the older woman walks inside the small apartment and closes the door behind her. "I know what you must think of me.." Following Regina to the kitchen as the younger woman retrieves a juice out of the fridge for her daughter, the redhead waits until the girl takes her juice and skips off back to her room. "That I'm just a spoiled, stuck up person and they may have been true all them years ago..but now it's..I'm different. Yes I'll admit, the thought of a sister scared me so I pushed for all the attention I could get but I got what I deserved in the end. She might not say it but mother hates me..I don't blame her..she never was the same after you was gone. Never wanted to be near me and always cried because she missed you..she said it was her illness but it was so much more. I'm not saying this to get pity because I don't deserve it, I just need you to know that I'm sorry and I really hope you give mother a chance at least"

Leaning against the kitchen island, gripping tightly on the edge with both hands, causing her knuckles to go white, Regina tries to fight back her emotion, knowing that deep down, in the end she may not have much of a choice. "..fine..I'll give her a chance."

"Thanks.." Ringing her hands together, the older sister smiles in appreciation. "I will let her know. Just..give her a call when you're ready and I promise I'll make myself scarce, you don't have to ever see me"

Not in the mood to carry on a conversation with the woman, the brunette begins to make herself useful around the kitchen. "Got it.."

"Right..okay, I guess I'll be going.." Turning to walk back to the door, the redhead stops. "Your daughter's beautiful by the way..I'm glad you haven't been completely alone.."

Scoffing as she has no idea, Regina rubs her head and decides to be civil after all she did compliment Mia which was completely true. Of course being bias, the girl was beautiful to her mother. "..thank you.."

Nodding, the older woman leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yanking the door open and hurrying inside, Regina makes it to the counter and quickly orders three dinners to go. Having spent the afternoon trying to get Mia enrolled into a school, she insisted to Kathryn that she should stay for dinner as she had helped so much.

Spotting the brunette from her booth, Emma stands and heads over before tilting her head to gain the woman's attention. "Hey..I hope you're not still mad, I really didn't mean for it to sound like it did. Just mom was curious and then she remembered some stuff from years ago. Believe it or not without sounding like a creepy neighbour, we just wanted to get to know you and welcome you to town"

Looking towards the blonde, Regina gives a small smile. "I get it and..I'm sorry I overreacted. I just..I have a lot going on at the moment and the last thing I need is idle gossip"

Holding her hands up in surrender, the sheriff grins. "I promise if I want to know anything I'll ask you direct"

Sniggering, the brunette turns properly to face her with a teasing raised eyebrow. "Is that so? And what exactly, would you like to ask me dear?"

"Oh..I...well.." Gulping at the current gaze she is receiving, Emma mutters. "Who was that woman who left your apartment? I see you before order two drinks and..it's none of my business, shut up Emma.."

Biting on her lip, Regina clears her throat. "You're right..none of your business.." Gradually smiling, the brunette then nods towards Granny who passes her, her order. "See you later Swan"

"Yeah..I..yeah see you Regina.." Eyes widening in disbelief while internally kicking herself at how stupid she sounds, the Sheriff watches as the woman disappear out of the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping down the steps of Granny's diner, Regina comes to a halt at the bottom and frowns. Letting out a small cough, the brunette covers her mouth to protect the food then takes a deep breath. Moving towards the gate, she then grabs hold of the wooden slate shakily and swallows hard as a pain ripples through her. Stumbling slightly, Regina holds her head in anger as the food containers slip out of her hand and drop to the floor, spilling the contents out across the pavement. "Damn it..."

Rushing outside in cop mode having heard a crash, Emma looks concerned as she watches the brunette crouch down to clear up. "Here I thought you were perfect,..miss clumsy.."

Glancing up, coloured drained from her face, Regina blinks back her tears.

Shocked, the blonde quickly crouches beside her and takes her arm. "Regina I'm sorry I thought it was an accident, are you okay? What can I do?"

Shaking her head as she trembles, the brunette rises with a sniffle. "I'm..okay..I..just.." Looking towards the mess, Regina leans against the fence. "I need to.."

Taking both her arms, the sheriff shakes her head. "No. Don't worry about it..besides you may have just given our local doc's dog a free meal. Come sit down.."

Allowing the blonde to guide her to an outside table, the brunette sits down. "I just had a dizzy spell that's all..between moving and unpacking..I haven't slept much"

Giving a small frown not buying it, Emma decides against questioning her. "Okay. Just wait here okay? I'm going to get a new batch of dinner from Granny, then I'll drive you home"

"No, Emma.."

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Sheriff's orders"

Rubbing her temples not having the energy to argue, Regina gestures towards the door then waits for the woman to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acting full on protective Sheriff, Emma keeps a firm arm around the brunette's back as she guides her up the steps that lead to the woman's apartment.

"I would advise an early night to help your dizziness"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina side glances the blonde as she pulls her keys out. "Are you a doctor now? Thank you Swan but I've got it from here" reaching to take the dinner containers from the worried woman's grasp, the brunette looks ahead a little startled at the door opening from the inside.

"There you are! I wondered what was taking so long and you know me and my thoughts" Kathryn states while taking her friend by the shoulder concerned.

Opening her mouth to reply, Regina is cut off by Emma who makes herself known to the fellow blonde. "You might want to keep an eye on her, she had a little dizzy spell at the diner.."

Holding a hand up, noticing her friends look, the brunette interjects. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all"

"We better get you inside then" keeping her hand on Regina's shoulder, Kathryn looks towards the blonde again curiously.

"Oh..I'm Emma..Swan, Sheriff of this town.." The Sheriff announces awkwardly with a minor wave.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for bringing Regina home"

"Yeah..of course..no problem.." Slightly deflating at the how the woman refers to the place as home, Emma steps back to allow the fellow blonde to help her friend inside. "I'll see you around Regina..hope you feel better"

Offering a small smile, the brunette nods. "Thanks Swan..for everything"

Pursing her lips between the pair, Kathryn speaks up. "Hey how about you come inside for a drink? To say thanks?"

Glaring across at her friend, Regina goes wide eyed. "Kathryn I don't think-"

"Of course Emma would love a drink! Won't you?"

Shuffling on her feet being put on the spot, the Sheriff gulps. "Oh..well..sure why not.." Giving Regina a nervous smile, the blonde then follows the pair inside.

"Don't feel like you have to stay or anything.." The brunette suggests as Kathryn takes the dinners and heads off to the kitchen.

"No I get it..she's kinda..persistent huh?"

Chuckling slightly, Regina agrees. "You have no idea..but she's my best friend. She's been there..oh and there's one more thing before you get bombarded..I have a-"

"Mommy! I'm really really really hungry!" The small brunette bounces through and grins up at her mother.

Tilting her head while staring at Emma, the brunette concludes. "A daughter...this is Mia.." Turning towards the girl, Regina smiles proudly. "Mia this is our local Sheriff.."

Looking slightly shocked, Emma quickly recovers and crouches down to the small brunette's level. "Hey..I'm Emma it's nice to meet you kid"

Giving a shy wave, Mia replies. "Hi...I'm four.."

"Wow what a great age! You must be so clever!"

Letting out a tiny giggle, the girl then glances back up to her mother. "Is dinner ready mommy?"

"Yes princess, go ask Kat to give it to you"

"Okay" giving a serious stare, Mia turns around and makes a dash for the kitchen.

Rising to her feet, Emma smiles as she watches the girl go. "She's a cutie..and the image of you" frowning at what she just said, the blonde tries to salvage it. "Not that you're cute..I mean you are I just..I mean like kids are cute right? And you're..well..you're..pretty" inhaling sharply at her ridiculous statement, the blonde looks away.

Smiling, Regina crosses her arms. "Thank you? I think.."

"Anyway, I know what you're friend said about a drink but you guys are having dinner so maybe..rain check?..next time you're in the diner I'll buy you're coffee or something"

"That would be nice.." The brunette responds while trying to reconnect with the Sheriff who eventually looks her way. "Thank you for seeing me home.."

"No problem.." Smiling back which turns into a grin, Emma heads to the door and walks out after sending a small wave.

Closing the door behind the blonde, Regina smiles at the thought of coffee then sighs, dropping her smile as she realises how stupid she is being because it would never last.

Not when she herself, didn't have long left...


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: mentions of cancer. Again apologises for the sadness but it will be up and down with a lot of SwanQueen from here out. Also I'm not a medical person so bare with me regarding certain information in which I research on._

 **Chapter 3**

Tidying around the now pristine kitchen, Regina fusses over the finishing touches as she finally completed her move and truth be told, it had exhausted her but it was worth it for her daughter's current happiness. Glancing towards the doorway seeing Mia walk in sleepily, the brunette immediately smiles. "Good morning my precious girl"

"Hi mommy.." Strolling up to her mother, the girl comes to a halt as she lazily wraps her arms around the woman's waist.

Hugging back, Regina runs her hands through her daughter's dark locks. "Shall we go explore the town today?"

Nodding against her, Mia smiles up at her. "I'd like that mommy"

"Okay. Well let's just you fed and dressed then!" Pressing a kiss to the girls forehead, the brunette then releases the girl prompting Mia to climb up onto a stool for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay there kiddo?"

Glancing up from staring bored at her papers, Emma replies. "..yeah..dad.."

Frowning, David files away some documents while concerned for his daughter's state. "Are you sure about that? You kinda spaced out there Emma.."

Shrugging lightly, the blonde swivels on her chair to face her father. "I'm just worried about a friend and..I can't stop thinking about it..it's nothing major just..I hope she's okay"

Raising an eyebrow, the man grabs his keys. "Why don't you just call your friend? Or go see her if you're that worried, I'm sure she would appreciate it?" Rounding his desk, David kisses the top of his daughters head. "I'm going to lunch with your mother, ill see you in an hour"

"Okay..and maybe I will.." The sheriff responds while reaching for her jacket. "Actually I'll walk with you.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swinging her legs against the bottom of her seat, Mia looks across at her mother as they sat within a booth in Granny's. "Mommy it's nice here. Do you think there's a park?"

Looking across to the hopeful child whose eyes seem to light up at the prospect, Regina chuckles at her enthusiasm. "I'm sure they do. I'll ask Granny when we leave"

Quickly reaching for her cup and downing the last of her hot chocolate with a gulp, the small brunette grins with a slight chocolate moustache at her mother's playful scold. "I'm ready now!"

"Come on then" sliding out from her seat, the older brunette holds her hand out to the girl and heads up to the counter to ask for directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing along the bottom steps, Emma stops with a deep sigh at how idiotic she is being over knocking on the door. She had made a friend right? It was okay for her to check up?. Giving a low grunt to herself, the blonde races up the steps, two at a time, and pauses as she raises her fist to knock. Rolling her eyes, the sheriff knocks sharply then waits while rocking on her feet. Feeling her nerves disappear, Emma leans close to the door to hear any movement then backs up with a pout. Shoving her hand in her pocket, the blonde pulls out a pre wrote business card (just in case) and pushes it through the letterbox. Turning on her heel, the sheriff hopes to god that she at least gets an acknowledgment that Regina has received the card to put her own mind at peace over whether the woman is okay. Why it bothered her so much was hard to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perched upon a bench, Regina watches her daughter run around the small playground with a new found friend of similar age. Smiling to herself at the scene, the brunette allows her brain to go into overdrive as thoughts circle around her head. Deciding to follow through with what she had told her sister, Regina pulls out her phone and dials.

 _"Hello?"_

Biting her lip, the brunette leans back against the wood. "Cora?"

 _"Yes?..Regina is that you?"_

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to call because..well..my apparent sister paid me a visit and explained that you were upset..so..I apologise for my behaviour regarding my exit the other day. I know what you're going to say, I have nothing to be sorry for but its not in my nature to act the way I did and usually I would rise above such..difficult conversations. I guess it just caught a nerve" pushing through with her speech, the brunette finds herself absentmindedly sitting herself up straight as if to give her extra strength as she spoke.

 _"I understand and I also must apologise for making you feel that way with what I said..I just wanted you to know the whole truth. You may not believe this but, I've dreamed of this day for years and I did try to find you..but everything was closed up. According to the social, my illness..my depression was to deep to consider me safe at the time. I really hope we can start over? Take it as slow as you wish"_

Exhaling shakily as she turns her attention back to her daughter, wondering what would happen if the roles were reversed, Regina nods to herself before answering. "Right..yes okay. Baby steps.."

 _"Maybe..I could even meet my granddaughter one day?"_

"Possibly.." Closing her eyes briefly as her previous plan runs through her mind, the brunette gulps. "Someday.."

 _"Thank you. I won't push you Regina. You just let me know when you want to talk or meet..whatever you want, I'll be there. I can promise you that dear"_

"I will..thank you..." Sniffling slightly, the brunette then smiles widely as Mia comes running in her direction. "I have to go..I have a busy day ahead with Mia so.."

 _"Right of course. We'll speak soon."_

"Yes. Goodbye.." Regina hangs up and quickly disperses her phone back into her pocket as her mini me sits beside her on the bench.

"Mommy will you come push me on the swing please?" The small brunette smiles over at her mother while reaching for her arm and hugging it to her chest.

"Come on then princess" rising from her seat, the brunette swings her daughter's arm as they walk up to the swing and begins to gently push the giggling girl into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having tucked Mia into bed, Regina begins to tidy up the apartment before settling herself down at the small dining table with a glass of whiskey. Lifting a piece of card between her fingers, the brunette purses her lips at the message, after finding the note on the doormat when she returned with her daughter from the park. Sighing deeply, Regina glances down to her bag then places the piece of card onto the table top before leaning down and rummaging through it to find what she needs. Slamming the contents onto the table, the brunette rests her hands either side and stares glassy eyed. Downing her drink, Regina peals open the package then skims through the papers briefly as she bites down hard on her lip before returning to the front page, not being able to take her eyes off the inscription.

 ** _'Last Will and Testament of Regina Mills'_**

Covering her mouth quickly to prevent a sob which could wake her little girl, the brunette reaches for the whiskey bottle and downs another drink. Glancing over at the business card sat beside the dreaded document, Regina reaches for her phone and dials.

 _"Sheriff Swan?"_

Trying to prevent her voice from cracking, the brunette speaks. " ...it's Regina"

 _"Oh hey! I see you got my card..did you want that coffee already?"_

Hearing the woman chuckle, Regina smiles a little. "Erm..no..but..if you want, I have something stronger? I could really use with that talk I walked out from so abruptly the other day..."

 _"Sure. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there.."_

"Okay. See you soon" clicking the phone off, the brunette slumps down and continues to stare at the papers in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking softly against the door, Emma grins as Regina answers quickly. "Hey, everything okay?"

Sniggering at the irony, the brunette shakes her head. "Not at all.." Strolling back through, leaving the blonde to close the door behind her, Regina lifts the whiskey bottle and gives it a shake towards the woman. "Drink?"

Surprised by her behaviour, the sheriff walks up to the brunette and takes the bottle with a serious expression. "How about that talk? Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"You were right about one thing Swan..my parents..or mother, whichever, I needed to have them in my life for when the time comes and now I just feel so helpless..she's all wanting to know me and have a relationship but it's all going to end it tears, I already know that!" The brunette states as she stumbles slightly, prompting Emma to reach out and guide her to the table to sit her down.

"What do you mean time comes and that it will end in tears?"

Fed up of keeping it all in, Regina gestures towards herself. "Because I'm dying!" Realising her outburst, the brunette grows quiet as she checks the hallway leading to her daughter's bedroom while praying to god that she did not wake her or allow the girl to hear her in any way. Turning back to the blonde, Regina stares awkwardly at the shocked woman before explaining further. "It's why I came here..to find them. So when..when I'm no longer here..Mia still has family.."

Opening her mouth to speak but struggles, the sheriff pulls out the chair beside the woman and sits down slowly. "You're..but..how?"

"It started 4 years ago..when I was pregnant with Mia..I got sick. I then found out I needed a liver transplant..so they delivered her early so it could be possible. It all went smoothly so I thought that was it.. I could live a happy life with my daughter because her father was not around and..it was happy and peaceful for a while..then I felt different..something was wrong. I went to the hospital thinking it was my body rejecting the liver but it wasn't. Last year, I found out that I have liver cancer..I had two lots of chemo and two months back, I was called in to say the treatment had stopped working..and it was spread to far for surgery" getting teary again, Regina grasps the papers. " their exact words were..'we're sorry, there is nothing else we can do aside from making you as comfortable as you can be' now..now there's this.." Sliding her will over for Emma to see, the brunette's lip trembles. "I don't want to leave my little girl behind.."

Glancing at the papers then across to Regina, the blonde cannot help herself from becoming teary. "Regina..I..." Not knowing what to say which could make the situation any better, Emma quickly leans over and takes hold of the woman's hands. "You're not in this alone okay? You have support now, as much as you need, I promise. I will always pick up the phone and you have you're friend..and you're parents given time.."

Nodding slowly, the brunette allows her tears to fall as she overcomes with emotion. "I'm scared Emma..I'm so scared.." Beginning to sob, Regina finds herself being pulled into a tight hug in which she clings to.

Cradling the brunette's head against her, the blonde also allows a tear to slip as she consoles the devastated woman with whispers. "You're not alone..you don't have to be scared..you're not alone.."

 _A/N: another apology that I am now on holiday despite the cliffhanger! It won't be updated for another week but on the bright side, a lot of sunbathing means I can also do a lot of writing while I chill :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draping the couch blanket over the sleeping woman who had worn herself out after her devastating confession, Emma bites her lip as she looks around the apartment, trying to determine whether or not she should leave. Rubbing the back of her neck, the sheriff peers down to the brunette whose face is covered in tear tracks. Sighing, the blonde makes her way down the small corridor towards the bedrooms and pokes her head around the door to Mia's room to check if the girl is also asleep. Closing the door quietly, Emma heads back through to the living room and grabs her jacket.

"Emma?.."

Freezing at the sleepy voice, the blonde looks towards the couch and smiles a little. "Hey..I was just going to go home..let you get your rest and Mia is still asleep.."

"I'll rest when I'm dead.." Attempting a smile at her bluntness, Regina sits up slowly.

"Don't.." The sheriff looks sad as she walks back over and sinks down beside the woman. "Don't say that"

"I know I have no right in asking for any favours but..could you maybe not tell anyone what I've told you? The only person besides you who knows is Kathryn as she's been helping with Mia and I really do not want Mia finding out through town gossip. I don't even know what I'm going to tell her..." The brunette rests her head against the back of the couch before tilting her glance towards the blonde.

"Of course I won't, you don't even need to ask. Promise my lips are sealed" Emma reassures with a smile.

Staring sincerely at the woman, Regina replies. "Thank you.." Noticing the time from the clock on the wall, the brunette grimaces. "It's 3am, I am so sorry for keeping you here"

Shrugging lightly, the blonde gestures towards the door. "It was why I was going..like I said you were both sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you"

"After I disrupted your evening?" Shocked at Emma's generosity, Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "It won't happen again..I guess I just needed to vent and I saw your card lying there..."

"Oh so I wouldn't have been your first choice? I have to say I'm rather offended" the sheriff states but gives a small smirk to show she's teasing.

"That's not what I meant I-" sighing, the brunette rubs her forehead. "I just..I guess I found it easier to talk to you than if I spoke to Kathryn. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't have been able to get through half of what I have done without her support but..I guess, she knows me too well and knows I have this thing where I guard myself and I don't allow any weakness to show. I have to be strong for my own sake and for Mia's"

"I get what you're saying..and if you feel like it will happen again.." Hesitantly placing her hand on top of Regina's which is rested on the brunette's thigh, the blonde gives it a squeeze. "just call me okay?"

Nodding slowly while glancing down to their hands, the brunette draws back carefully. "You better go. I have something I need to finish"

Appearing sad at knowing exactly what Regina is referring to, Emma stands then heads over to the door. "I guess I'll bump into you at the diner..maybe we could still have that coffee?"

Raising her eyebrow in surprise at the fact that the blonde still wants to go for coffee despite now knowing her situation, the brunette struggles to find her words. "Oh..yes l..that would be lovely"

Smiling again, the sheriff nods her head in gesture and leaves the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told her..."

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

"I told the sheriff..everything" the brunette states in disbelief of herself down the phone to her friend.

 _"I..well..wow but why?"_

"It's going to sound stupid..even more so now my..situation has worsened.." Regina sighs as she floats around the kitchen to organise some breakfast for her mini me.

 _"Go on..."_

"You could say...I found myself..attracted to the woman and it completely threw me by surprise but it was a great distraction..a piece of normality..then she invited me to coffee and I had her card with her number so I called because I needed a shoulder and..she was the one person who didn't see me as the 'missing daughter' or 'the constantly sick friend' I could just be Regina and explain how I felt..not what I _should_ be feeling. Makes no sense right? As now she knows all of it anyway" Chuckling lightly, the brunette bites her lip at her silent friend. "Kathryn?"

 _"Oh..I'm still here, sorry I just..never knew you felt that way. I understand it can be easier to talk to a stranger..now on the other matter, I've known you since we were eight, how did I not see this coming? You're attracted to her?!"_

Feeling herself blush despite the fact Kathryn cannot see her, Regina pauses in her mission and leans against the kitchen counter top. "Yes but now it's complicated because if she was to like me in that way, it would end in a Romeo and Juliet type situation minus a double death. I felt happy at the invite and awkward because I couldn't say no to her. We could just be friends?"

 _"Yes Regina honey keep talking yourself into just being friends because you're not fooling me at this moment in time. You're rambling. You never ramble!"_

"You're right it's not me and my main focus should be Mia"

 _"Of course Mia is always going to come first but you also need to think about yourself and your happiness. Okay so the situation isn't ideal but it doesn't mean you stop living now"_

"Okay..yes because it's just coffee..and who knows what will happen in the future? Maybe by some miracle, when I go for my appointment next week, they will have found a cure" straightening herself to stand tall, Regina tries to be hopeful.

 _"There she is. The Regina we know and love, who never gives up without a fight"_

Laughing a little at her friends encouragement, the brunette looks towards the corridor hearing a door creek open. "And now the mother role begins.."

 _"Ah, the princess is up. Give her a big hug and kiss from me, plus let me know if anything else happens!"_

"I will do Kathryn, speak to you soon" hanging up the phone, Regina pins on her smile just as the small brunette walks through while rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Good morning kitten. Do you fancy going to granny's for breakfast?"

Feeling her tiredness disappear, Mia's eyes widen with a nod. "Yes please! I'll go get changed!" Turning to leave, the small girl stops and runs over to her mother with a smiles then hugs her tightly at the waist. "Love you mommy"

Running both hands through the girls hair, Regina then cups her small cheeks while leaning down to give her nose a nuzzle. "Love you too princess"

Giggling at the action, Mia untangles herself and walks back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down Main Street, Regina pauses on the corner to send a letter through the postbox. Bouncing on her feet slightly impatient, Mia frowns as she watches then tugs on her mother's hand which currently has a firm grasp on her. "Mommy whose the letter for?"

Peering down, the brunette shakes her head to dismiss the girls concern. "It's just business dear..lets go" guiding her daughter towards granny's, Regina once again stops, this time awkwardly at the gate, seeing two familiar people.

Also stopping, Cora clears her throat in an awkward manner while Zelena purses her lips on if they should do or say anything.

Pulling at the brunette's hand, Mia backs up slightly behind her with a not so quiet whisper. "Mommy, why are those people staring at us?"

Letting go of her mini me's hand and slipping her arm around the girls shoulders in comfort, Regina crouches down to respond. "It's okay, I know them..we just..haven't seen in each other in a long time" lifting her gaze towards her mother, the brunette attempts a smile. "Hello again"

Nodding slowly in acknowledgment, the older brunette replies. "Regina...and you must be Mia" turning her attention to her grandchild, Cora smiles.

Still guarded as she has never met or heard of them before, Mia questions. "Who are you?" Realising her manners, the smallest brunette looks to her mother who rises from crouched pose. "Sorry.."

"Oh aren't you just a little sweet pea" Zelena steps forward, finally joining in the conversation. "I'm Zelena and this is Cora..like your mother said its been a long time" seeing the girl frown as she tries to understand, the redhead thinks. "Your mother probably hasn't mentioned us because it was before you were born. We have a lot to catch up on"

Internally relaxing, grateful that Zelena didn't just go ahead and introduce them as her aunt and grandmother, Regina smiles towards the redhead who gives a subtle wink. "Well Mia we better go get your pancakes before they run out"

Pouting at the idea, Mia nods and latches onto her mother's hand again.

"We was just about to do the same thing, wasn't we?" Zelena states while looking towards her mother who is currently still staring between her new daughter and grandchild, picking up on the resembelance.

"Yes. Yes we was.."

"Maybe we could all sit together? Like I said, catch up?" The redhead continues while looking at her sister. "My treat?"

Conflicted, Regina eventually nods. "Sure..why not..."

Waiting on her sister and niece to walk through the door, Zelena then nudges their mother. "Come on mother, now is our chance" following the pair inside, the two Mills wait until Regina and Mia find a booth before sitting down themselves. As Cora continues to watch her grandchild adoringly as the girl begins to chat and feel more at ease with the newcomers, the redhead watches her sister with a small smirk as the brunette keeps glancing towards the end of the diner where a certain blonde is eating a bear claw.

 _A/N: it won't be all doom and gloom I promise! And seriously guys?! Kill off Regina? It's going to be a rocky road but it will be okay! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mia, baby come on!"

Coming to a halt half way down Main Street, the small girl pouts with a mini glare. "No!"

Sighing, Regina runs a hand through her own dark locks. "I know you don't want to go but I promise you, you will enjoy it. Please princess, mommy has a lot to do today"

"I don't want to go mommy, I want to stay with you"

Giving a small smile, the brunette crouches down before the tot. "I would very much like that too but I have important and very boring things to take care of. At least this way you'll make some new friends, please baby? I'll even take you to granny's after and you can have the biggest slice of cake you can get?" Deciding to attempt at a bribe, Regina pleads with her daughter.

Looking down to her feet, Mia traces a pattern with her right foot before agreeing. "Okay..."

Smiling, the brunette holds her hand out towards the girl and waits for her to accept before leading her towards the nursery. "I will be back in a little while, I promise"

Nodding slowly while glancing around the building slightly fearful, the small brunette gulps as they come to a stop outside a classroom. Watching warily as her mother knocks softly on the door, Mia bites on her lip to prevent herself from getting upset as she hated being away from her mother unless it was with Kathryn.

Staring with surprise at seeing the door open to reveal a familiar redhead, Regina raises an eyebrow. "..Zelena?..."

"Oh..hello.." Zelena clears her throat awkwardly and then peers down to Mia realising what her sister is there for. "Mia, I take it you're in my class.."

Feeling her daughter grip her hand tightly, the brunette frowns. "I didn't know you worked here.."

Nodding, the redhead smiles. "Yes I do..have been for the past year or so, I guess we never got around to talking about this part of life. Mother should be somewhere also.." Noticing Regina's panicked expression at having her family thrown upon her when she least expected, Zelena answers her impending question. "She's the headmistress. Sorry that we..I guess we never assumed you to bring Mia here..we didn't know whether you staying was a permanent thing, not that we don't want you to stay of course!"

"Yes..I suppose I have been vague with my intentions over this town. I am here to stay..for as long as I can"

"Good, right well.." Glancing towards her niece again, the redhead winks. "Shall we go inside sweet pea? You're new friends will be along in a moment, I can show you where to put your coat before they arrive"

Welling up, the small brunette pouts in desperation. "Mommy.."

Turning towards her daughter, Regina tries to keep her own feelings at bay as she lifts the girl up momentarily and hugs her tightly. "You will have fun okay? I promise you Zelena will look after you" giving her sister a warning glare, the brunette kisses Mia's head and places her back to her feet, prompting the girl to hug her again at her leg.

"I love you mommy. Please come back"

Stroking her hair, Regina quickly swipes a tear from the tots cheek. "I will always come back kitten, promise"

Wiping her own face, Mia sniffles and finally breaks away before walking carefully over to Zelena who places a comforting yet protective arm around her shoulders. "See you soon mommy"

Offering a reassuring smile, the redhead leads Mia inside and begins showing her around, leaving her sister to watch with a rather lost expression before leaving to complete her daily tasks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fiddling with her hands as she waits patiently along the hospital corridor, Regina then rubs her knees as she notices herself shake. She felt nervous although she didn't really know why as the outcome is always the same. Looking up upon seeing a blonde haired doctor approach, the brunette takes a deep breath then stands to compose herself.

"Regina Mills?"

Nodding in response while she tries to find her voice, Regina watches as the man stretches out his hand.

"Doctor Whale, it's nice to meet you. Shall we get started?"

"Yes..of course.." The brunette stutters out as she accepts the hand shake then follows the man towards his office.

"Regina?!"

Pausing in her step, Regina looks towards the voice while also noticing that Whale as stopped at the call. Seeing a panicked look and blonde hair rush down towards them, the brunette squeezes her hands together due to her nerves. "Sheriff..what are you doing here?"

Coming to stand before the woman, Emma smiles clumsily as she holds her wounded arm up. "Got in a bit of scrape..long story.."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..forget it, I'm fine. What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Sensing the blondes worry, Regina bites her lip. "Yes.." Peering over her shoulder to see the doctor still at the door, the brunette waits until he disappears into his office to give them privacy, prompting the woman to look back at Emma. "I transferred my medical care to here..I was just going to have a consult on what happens next.."

"Right..they aren't going to do anything though right? I mean you shouldn't be alone if something happens" the sheriff confesses with concern etched across her face.

"No, it's just a check up to see about my progress or lack of. I better get inside.." Regina states while gesturing to the door.

"Yeah sorry for keeping you, I just..after what you told me, I..just don't do things alone okay?" Reaching for the brunette's arm, the sheriff tries to ignore the fact that the woman is shaking and squeezes her arm. "You have people here"

"Thank you Emma. I know I do, I'm okay" inhaling sharply at feeling the blondes hand drop from her arm, brushing against her own hand, Regina backs up then walks inside the office, offering a small smile as she closes the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring off out the window as Whale's voice begins to echo further away as the words, treatment and chemo are used, Regina blinks back to reality once the doctor asks if she has any questions.

"Why?"

Frowning, Whale leans forward against his desk. "I'm sorry?"

"Why..chemo again? The last hospital said there was nothing else left to do?" The brunette questions quietly as she finally meets the doctors eye.

"Oh..well there isn't but I just assumed.." Clasping his hands together, Whale clears his throat. "Regina, this is a different type of chemo than what you had before. Previously you were given one to help reduce the size of the tumour so it could be operated on. However now, you know that this isn't the case. This chemo is to..help with the pain and hopefully give you some more time, which I assumed you would want considering you have a child"

"How does that help me? So it reduces the pain but what about the sickness?" Not really understanding the concept, Regina frowns.

"You may still experience the usual symptoms of sickness..hair loss..fatigue.."

"Which in the long run does what? Instead of allowing me to look after my child, she has to watch while I deteriorate? How long have I got if I stop altogether?"

Sighing, the doctor looks to his notes. "It's hard to say as you-"

"Roughly" cutting in with a stern voice, the brunette waits.

Closing the file, Whale looks across at his patient. "It could be anything between 6..to 8 months"

Feeling herself grow teary at the aspect of not even reaching her daughter's next birthday, Regina looks away as a tear rolls down her cheek. "..thank you..I'll get back to you on whether I want to continue chemo.." Rising quickly, needing to get out of the office, the brunette makes a move towards the door before the doctor can say anymore. Coming to a stop outside, Regina leans against the wall to catch her breath as the information finally sinks in. Closing her eyes briefly, she then turns her head and spots Emma sat along the line of chairs in which she previously occupied. Swallowing hard, the brunette heads over. "Swan?..what..what are you still doing here?"

Lifting her gaze to the clearly distraught woman, Emma's pained expression increases over seeing Regina so worn down. "I wanted to wait for you..make sure you're okay..you are aren't you?"

Growing teary, not able to keep it in any longer, Regina abruptly shakes her head as she begins to get upset. "No..no I'm not.."

Rising quickly to her feet, the sheriff pulls the brunette into a tight hug, not giving her much choice in the matter apart from to sob at the contact and care.

"I've got..a few months..I need to get things organised..for Mia..I..I really need her with me right now..i.." Breathing heavily as its too much to take in, Regina slumps against the blonde in fear of falling to the ground.

"Hey..calm down..come over here" pulling back from the hug but keeping a hold of the brunette, Emma leads her to the chairs as guides her to sit down. "Where is Mia now?"

"..school..she just started I..I needed her settled and happy..but it's too soon. I have to tell her and I don't know how I..I just"

Sitting beside her, the sheriff takes both of her hands. "I get it..but right now, you need to calm down okay? Give me your phone, I'll call your friend to go get Mia"

Subconsciously gripping Emma's hands, the brunette tries to calm herself. "You can't..she..she has a big meeting..out of town.." Standing rather wobbly, Regina pushes her hair behind her ear. "I can get her.."

"No" the sheriff prevents her by gripping more tightly on the brunette's hands and pulling her back down. "You're in no state to drive and I'm not saying that as the sheriff but as a friend.."

"But-"

"I can go pick her up?" Emma suggests, adamant that Regina should rest. "I'll drive us there and you stay in the car"

"Emma, I can't ask-"

"You're not, I'm offering, end of discussion" rising from her seat, the blonde tugs gently on the hands she still has hold of. "Come on, we'll take it slowly"

Standing carefully, the brunette takes a final deep breath to calm herself then leans into the woman as she finds her footing. Observing quietly, the sheriff releases one of her hands and slips her arm around Regina's back as she guides her out of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the still playground from the sheriff's car, Regina quickly checks herself in the mirror and re applies her make up so she does not frighten her daughter by her distraught appearance.

Strolling along the corridor within the building, Emma finds the classroom and knocks while shoving her hands nervously into her back pockets, secretly praying that Mia will come with her willingly and that she won't have to go get Regina to cause more stress. Hearing the muffled voices of children inside, the blonde smiles as the door opens.

Raising an eyebrow, Zelena appears confused. "Sheriff Swan, can I help you?"

"I know it's not home time yet but I'm here to pick up Mia as a favour to Regina..I have a password too"

Staring curiously as to how close exactly is her sister to this woman after witnessing the brunette's stare within the diner the other night, the redheaded teacher purses her lips. "Oh..okay. I guess if you have a password then..where is Regina?"

Stuck by the question, Emma rocks on her feet. "She's..shes..out in the car. She was making a phone call.." Hoping the woman buys it, the sheriff once again smiles.

Glancing towards her niece who is currently busy colouring, Zelena heads back inside and crouches by the girl, prompting the small brunette to look up. "Hey sweet pea..I have someone here to pick you up. You know the sheriff right? If not it's okay, I'll call your mom"

Screwing up her nose, Mia looks towards the blonde at the door. "Hello Emma, where's mommy?"

Watching even more surprised that the girl used the sheriff's first name, the redhead stands.

"She's outside in the car kiddo, she just asked me to come in and get you. Looks like she couldn't stay away from her kitten for long huh?"

Eyes lighting up at the use of her nickname, the small brunette hops of her seat, taking her picture with her and goes to get her coat and bag before walking up to the blonde. "I'm ready!"

Confused by the whole situation, Zelena watches the pair leave the classroom before informing her fellow colleague that she will be back. Rushing down to the headmistress' office, the teacher doesn't bother to knock and steps inside. "Mother, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm concerned something isn't right. The sheriff just came to pick up Mia and stated that Regina is outside in the car. I let them go as the sheriff knew the password but now I'm worried.."

Trying to process what is being said, Cora frowns then leaves her desk to head out of the office. Walking at a quick pace towards the entrance, the older woman stops by the door to see the pair reach the car.

Releasing Emma's hand and skipping the rest of the way, Mia grins at seeing her mother who hastily pushes the car door open and lifts the girl into her lap to hug her tightly. Squeezing the tot for dear life, Regina sniffles quietly as a tear escapes down her cheek. Lifting her gaze, the brunette meets with her mother's eye then looks away.

Continuing to watch from the door, Cora bites her lip as her daughter then secures her grandchild within the car and the sheriff drives them off. Feeling her eldest appear beside her, the older woman sighs. "Somethings wrong..."

Also looking concerned, Zelena places a hand on her mother's shoulder before they both walk back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: mentions of illness again but I guess you can tell from the storyline. If you really keep needing a warning maybe you shouldn't read the story..**

 **Thanks for all the responses! :)**

 **Chapter 6**

Deciding to keep Mia with her for the rest of the week, Regina makes an attempt on acting normal for the sake of the girl despite feeling herself wanting to give up inside. Pottering around the apartment, the brunette reaches for her phone as it beeps. Looking across to her daughter sat watching a film on the couch, Regina smiles slightly then checks her message.

 _'_ **Hey, I'm just in granny's for my morning break, do you want me to get you anything? I can drop off on the way back to the station'**

Clicking to dial, the brunette leans against the kitchen counter as she waits for an answer before hearing the blondes voice. "You do realise sheriff that you have in fact been finding ways all week to visit? Offering coffee, lunch and dinner?"

 _"You caught me...I was just making sure you was okay, and Mia of course. So anyway..coffee?"_

Chuckling at the strong willed woman, Regina feels herself blush. "Throw in a hot chocolate and you have yourself a deal"

 _"On its way!"_

"See you soon Swan.."

 _"Right back atcha"_

Smiling to herself, the brunette hangs up then makes her way towards the couch, sliding on beside her daughter before tugging the girl towards her for a cuddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running up the steps, Emma enters the diner and approaches the counter. "Granny can I have my usual plus one coffee and one hot chocolate?, all to go please"

Raising an eyebrow at the added order, the older woman smirks as she is aware of her only other customer who orders the two beverages. "Give me two minutes Sheriff and it will be ready"

Nodding, the blonde hops onto a stool to wait and scans the establishment to see who is about. Seeing her parents enter the diner, Emma grins towards the pair who walk over. "Are you two having an early lunch because I just ordered our usual for the station?"

David nods then rolls his eyes towards his wife. "I told you.."

"You could still eat it here and not order anything else" Mary Margaret rationalises as she smiles across to her daughter. "I have a lot of meetings this afternoon"

The sheriff nods. "Right, not a problem"

"Sheriff your orders up!"

Turning towards the older woman behind the counter, Emma grabs the takeout bag as Granny recites the order back to her to make sure. "That's all of it thanks"

Sharing a look at the added order, the Nolan's decide to approach the subject with David smiling and Mary Margaret gleaming with a teasing expression. "Meeting someone are we?"

"Yeah maybe you should just take my lunch and share it with whoever the drinks are for" the deputy chimes in.

Glancing between her parents, the blonde gulps. "Yeah maybe..see you guys later!" Jumping down the stool and heading towards the door, Emma misses her parents laugh amongst themselves at their daughters embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing an abrupt knock on the apartment door, Regina smiles down to her daughter and kisses her head as the tot looks across curiously. Making her way over to the door, checking herself on the way as she knew the blonde would have hurried to get there, the brunette pulls the door open and immediately drops her smile with her eyes widening. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Shrugging, the man stood within the doorway replies. "I had my ways..besides we need to talk, do you really think you could just up and leave with my child?"

Peering over her shoulder to ensure that Mia is once again engrossed in her film, Regina then glares at her former boyfriend. "How dare you. You have no right to be here..you up and left as soon as you found out I was ill while pregnant and with another woman might I add"

"I struggled to deal with it. We were never in love or anything and well I didn't know what I was suppose to do. It was too much pressure if you died" the guy explains half heartedly.

Scoffing in disbelief, the brunette crosses her arms. "I am very aware of our previous relations thank you. So now you think you can just show up and demand to be a father?"

"She's my child! Regina you need to think of what's best, or do I need to take this to court to prove you an unfit mother due to your previous ill health?"

Swallowing hard at the prospect, knowing that if he did go to court he probably would be granted custody as she is still ill and Mia would need a guardian for the future, not to mention he would twist the fact that she left town with the girl, Regina crumbles. "..ill think about it.."

"Make sure you do" stepping back, the former boyfriend turns and leaves, almost bumping into the blonde on the way out.

Frowning in annoyance at being bumped into, Emma strolls up to the open door with a hint of anger in her voice. "Who was that and what was his problem?"

Rubbing her forehead with a sigh, Regina leans against the doorframe. "That would be Mia's father..who has decided he wants to be part of her life despite leaving with someone else while I was still pregnant"

Eyes widening in horror, the sheriff questions in disbelief. "What?!"

"He left because I was ill..he couldn't handle it. I never thought he'd return..I never wanted Mia to find out about him"

"Idiot" reaching out to rub the woman's arm, Emma then follows the brunette back inside the apartment before gesturing to the girl sat on the couch. "What are you going to do?"

Taking a shaky breath, Regina takes the takeout bag into the kitchen. "I have to tell Cora, everything, because he's threatening court and with my current situation, he has a high chance of winning. I need my family to agree on taking Mia now, at least by paper"

"Are you sure? I mean, are you ready for them to know?" The sheriff stands opposite to take her coffee.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. I cannot have him take her.." Frowning as she pulls out a takeout box, the brunette raises an eyebrow with a small smile at the blonde. "What else did you order?"

Simply grinning, Emma shrugs innocently as Regina scolds her but still reaches for a couple of plates to serve up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Straightening up Mia's rucksack as they approach the station, Regina frowns feeling conflicted as she pushes the double doors open to walk inside. The small girl beside her also frowns from a moment at her mother's expression before glancing in front wide eyed at the long corridor ahead. "Mommy?"

Gripping her hand, the brunette looks down to the tot. "I won't be long baby. Maybe we could go by the lake after and feed the ducks?"

Nodding at first, Mia then screws up her nose before questioning. "Why can't I come?"

"You'll get bored okay? It's all grown up stuff" Regina tries to assure her daughter that she is not missing out by coming here. Stopping before the office door, the brunette composes herself with a smile and knocks.

Opening the door open with a confused stare, Emma then chuckles lightly as she steps aside to let the pair in. "Oh it's you.."

"Thanks?" Pursing her lips while trying to figure out if she should be offended, Regina then looks up at the blonde as the woman takes her arm.

"It's just you knocked and surprisingly, no one ever actually knocks at the sheriff station, they just butt in" the sheriff explains.

"Oh.."

Shrugging with a smile, Emma returns to her seat and and swivels around towards the mother and daughter duo. "Anyway, what can I do for you? Got a cat stuck in a tree? Locked yourselves out?"

Letting out a genuine smile at the woman's childlike yet distracting behaviour, the brunette shakes her head. "I wondered if you could do me another huge favour? If you're not busy of course.."

"And get me out of paperwork? Sure!" The blonde grins as she waves to Mia who goes shy at the attention and hides behind her mother's leg.

Cupping the back of her daughter's head to guide her out of hiding, Regina then takes hold of the tot by her shoulders. "Could you maybe keep an eye on Mia for me? Just for an hour max. She won't be able trouble, I've already told her that you have things that you need to do so she has her colouring book. I just...I.." Glancing briefly to Mia who looks up curiously, the brunette slips the girls bag off her back and runs a hand through her small locks before continuing and turning back to Emma. "I'm going to..do that thing we spoke about..the other day.."

"Oh!" Pulling out another chair beside her desk, Emma crouches to Mia's level. "Hey, you remember me right? How about me and you make mommy a picture while she quickly takes care of something?"

Giving a coy smile, the small brunette nods and steps forward, prompting the blonde to stand before lifting the girl up onto the chair and tucking her in under the desk. "I have a great idea of what we can do but first I need to speak to your mom okay?" Gesturing to Mia's bag, the sheriff tilts her head. "Could you maybe make me a picture to put on my desk while we talk?"

Thinking it over, the tot beams while forgetting her shyness. "I know!" Rushing into her bag for some paper and pencils, Mia pokes her tongue out in concentration while swinging her legs as she begins to draw.

Stepping outside the office door, Emma stops to stand before Regina. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Clearing her throat while glancing to the floor, the brunette then looks to the blonde while clasping her hands together nervously. "I have to. I'm on borrowed time Emma and right now there are two reasons why I need to do this. My limited time and the fact that I have Robin wanting to take my daughter. I need to know that she will be safe and loved and he certainly cannot give her that. Maybe for a couple of months but the novelty of being a father will wear off when he realises he can't just go out when he wants or that he has to keep her clothed and fed for the next 14 years or so"

Nodding, the sheriff purses her lips while going coy and muttering. "If it helps..I will always be here for her..."

Giving a small smile, Regina steps forward and places a hand on the blondes arm. "It does"

Rocking on her feet, Emma smiles. "Okay then..I better.." Gesturing to the door, the sheriff then runs a hand through her hair. "If you need anything just call..and don't worry about the time, if it gets late, I'll feed her..I'm sure I've got some pop tarts somewhere.."

Raising an eyebrow with a mini scowl, the brunette crosses her arms.

Holding her hands up with a chuckle, the blonde continues. "I'm kidding! I'll take her back to mine and cook her something. Just take your time"

Sighing, Regina straightens her jacket. "Okay. Thank you and I'll call you with an update"

Staring after the brunette as she walks away, the sheriff then heads back inside her office to Mia trying to stick a picture to her wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the mansion, Regina gulps at what she is about to do before knocking quickly to prevent herself backing out. Clearing her throat she watches as the door prises open to Cora stood there. Offering an awkward smile, the young woman speaks. "Hello.."

"Regina.." Raising an eyebrow, the older woman looks shocked at seeing her daughter there. "What a surprise...come in"

Following her mother inside, Regina glances around like she did the first time she stepped inside the house then makes her way towards the kitchen, finding her place on a stool as Cora makes them a drink.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why the visit? Is everything okay? Are you well?" Passing over a coffee, the older woman sits down opposite at the island. "I apologise for the questions but when I saw you last you had collected Mia from school early and appeared upset.."

Clasping her mug tightly, Regina bites her lip as she looks to her mug. "Actually..." Taking a breath, the brunette lifts her head to her mother's concerned gaze. "I...I'm not all that..well"

"Well what is it? Have you got a bug?" Cora continues her interrogation as she frowns.

Laughing lightly, the brunette shakes her head. "Oh i wish..no.." Rubbing her forehead, agitated, Regina swallows hard. "I'm..really sick..and I..won't be getting better"

Dropping her frown, looking heartbroken, the older woman slides off of her stool and makes her way around to her daughter. "What do you mean you won't be getting better? Why not? Why won't you be getting better? You have to get better! I just got you back..well..at least I hope I would in time.."

Growing teary at the woman's reaction, the brunette wipes her face. "It's too late..its spread to far..I've been given a prognosis of 6 to 8 months..if I don't continue with my treatment.."

Leaning against the counter top, Cora shakes her head profusely as she takes it all in and begins to get upset. "No..no.." Giving a large intake of breath at feeling a hand cover her own, the older brunette instinctively turns and engulfs her daughter into a tight hug. "I am so sorry..I..am so so sorry"

Despite the initial shock, Regina hugs back just as tight, forcing a sob out as she clings onto her mother. "I..I..need you to take Mia..when it happens..please I never demanded anything when I found you but I need you to do this. Please promise me you'll take her..she needs her family..I need to know she will be protected"

Feeling the young woman shake against her, Cora rubs her back as she kisses her head. "I will. I promise you I will never ever let her go"

Calming slightly at a weight being lifted, having told and asked what she needed, the brunette pulls back prompting her mother to cup her cheeks with both hands and wipe away her tear tracks with her thumbs. Staring sadly at the older woman, Regina bites down on her wobbly lip before daring to speak.

"I forgive you.."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness dear but..thank you for saying so.." Stroking her daughter's cheek a final time, Cora sighs as the pair remain in silence, both contemplating over what had just been said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I'm pulling at heartstrings! xx**

 **Chapter 7**

Standing within the kitchen to their apartment, dressed, hair brushed and shoes on, Mia pauses mid sweep as she had dropped the cereal box on the floor and looks towards the front door having heard a knock. Placing the dustpan down, the small brunette walks over cautiously and tilts her head towards the door to listen. "Whose there?"

"Oh..Mia? It's..Emma..is everything okay? Can I come in?"

Noticing a slight panic to the sheriff's voice, the tot nods to herself in conclusion the heads back to the kitchen quickly to retrieve her foot stool that she uses when she helps her mother with her baking. Lifting herself up, Mia grabs at the door handle and pulls it open before stepping down.

Automatically walking in, Emma looks down to the girl, spotting her mismatched socks and an attempt at a braid in her hair before scanning the area to find the place unkept and the cereal on the floor. "Oh.."

Interlocking her hands behind her back, the small brunette looks to her feet, embarrassed. "I did that..mommy makes me breakfast but today she is tired..she's not awake"

"Not awake?!" Hitching her breath at the outburst, noticing the girls eyes widen in fear, the blonde shakes her head. "Sorry kitten.." Crouching down to her level, the sheriff reaches for her hands. "Did you try and wake mommy?"

Nodding, Mia pouts. "She just made a noise and turned over.."

Letting out a sigh of relief that the brunette is at least alive, Emma smiles towards the tot. "How about you go watch some TV while I check on your mom? Then I'll make you some breakfast"

"You don't have to do that..mommy's poorly not me"

Stroking Mia's cheek, the blonde chuckles. "I know that but I want to..okay?"

Nodding, the small brunette makes her way over to the couch then turns the tv on.

Watching briefly, Emma then heads down the corridor towards the bedroom and knocks just in case the woman was up and changing. Gaining no reply, the sheriff pushes the door gently and creeps inside slowly. Pausing within the doorway, the blonde gulps a little at seeing Regina hugging her pillow tight with her eyes screwed shut and a frown displayed across her forehead. A small lamp beside the woman lightening up the darkened room to reveal its state of medication bottles, water and a bowl.

Regaining herself, the blonde walks up to the bed and places her hand lightly on the brunette's shoulder as she crouches down to her eye level before whispering. "Regina?..hey..its Emma..can you wake up for me.."

Screwing up her nose at the voice taking her away from her sleep, Regina lets out a groan as she attempts to open her eyes while being met by worried green ones staring back. "..Wh..I..Emma?..."

Rubbing her shoulder in comfort, the blonde gives a smile. "Yeah it's me..how are you feeling?"

"I..I don't know..I..I was sick..but I had.." Placing a hand to her head, the brunette bites her lip. "..my treatment..I.." Slowly waking more, Regina then looks worried. "Oh my god..Mia!" Sitting herself up quick, the brunette winces at the sudden movement.

"It's okay..Mia..Mia's fine..she.." Stopping in her sentence, Emma looks away to try and stop her eyes from growing teary at what she has just seen.

"..Emma?.."

Turning back, the blonde takes hold of the brunette's hand before trailing her eyes towards the woman's pillow. Following her gaze, Regina immediately gets teary and lets out a panicked sob at seeing strands of her hair splayed out on the cream coloured pillow. Lifting her spare hand to touch her head, the brunette bites on her trembling lip as tears begin to fall down her cheeks at feeling the clumps of hair taking residence between her fingers.

"Hey..hey look at me" Emma orders while guiding the brunette to look at her by taking hold of her chin. "It's okay. It's just hair..we can fix this.." Trying desperately not to show her own voice breaking, the sheriff wraps her arms around Regina's back and holds onto her tightly. "I know what to do okay? Just let me go and make a call.."

Nodding slowly, the brunette calms. "Mia can't..she can't see.."

"I know. I'll be right outside..just give me a minute" releasing the distraught woman, Emma offers a slight smile then heads back out into the living room to make a few calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the door open to find a confused redhead stood with a unimpressed frown, Emma rubs her neck awkwardly. "Hi.."

"This is getting stranger by the minute. First you're at the school and now you're here. Are you dating my sister or something?" Zelena questions, having received a call from the sheriff to come and pick up her niece and take her to school herself.

"..no..it's a long story but just know that Regina is extremely grateful for doing this. Trust me, you want to be in her life, you can by doing this" the blonde explains as she reaches for Mia's bag.

Watching the girl head over towards the pair, the redhead purses her lips. "So where is Regina?"

Placing the small brunette's bag on her back, the sheriff smiles down at her when she receives a toothy grin. "She's in the shower. Running late"

"Okay, well say hello for me, come Mia, we better get to school" Zelena states as she wraps an arm around the girls shoulders.

"See you soon Emma!" Waving at Emma, Mia follows her auntie out the door while touching her head at her now neat, crown braid. "Miss Zelena? Do you like my hair, the sheriff did it!"

Smiling down at the tot who takes her hand, the redhead nods. "It's lovely sweet pea"

Staring from the door, Emma lets out a deep sigh at listening to the care free spirit of the girl who is oblivious to what is going on around her. Turning to close the door behind her, the blonde shakes away her negative thoughts.

"Wait!"

Stopping, the sheriff peers out of the door to see Kathryn rushing down the corridor and straight into the apartment. Removing her coat, the fellow blonde turns towards Emma. "Thanks for calling me. Where is she?"

Closing the door, Emma gestures towards the corridor. "In bed. She's asleep again. I know that you know a little more than me so I thought she could use your support"

Trying to keep her emotions in check, Kathryn nods. "Yes, thanks..I said from the start I'd be here but I got a few messages in the week to say everything was okay. What happened?"

Walking over to the kitchen, the blonde begins to make the pair a coffee. "I don't think anything triggered it, from what she said, she started her treatment and now..she's reacted to it..she's been sick and her hair..." Trailing off, Emma looks down before clearing her throat. "I think that maybe..despite the treatment that..the reason behind her avoiding contact..like you said she told you everything was fine and she's given me a numerous amount of excuses as to why I shouldn't come over, I think she might..be giving up"

Frowning, Kathryn slides onto a stool. "What do you mean? She's having the treatment to prolong the inevitable.."

Passing over a mug, the sheriff sighs. "Yes but she's not fighting it. She's had the treatment but..I don't know she doesn't seem like the strong headed Regina we know. I just have this gut feeling that now she knows Mia is going to be okay, she can...go.."

Shaking her head at the prospect of losing her best friend, the fellow blonde clasps her mug. "No. She wouldn't just leave Mia"

"I don't think it's by choice. Her mind is saying one thing but her body is doing another.."

Sipping her coffee, Kathryn looks around. "Where did Mia go? I saw her with a redheaded woman just now"

"School. That was Zelena, her aunt and strangely enough, her teacher who came to pick her up. Mia knows her mother is poorly but she doesn't understand how much..I thought it would be best to just act normal" Emma explains.

"Normal? So it's normal for you to be here then?" Raising an eyebrow with a small teasing smirk, the blonde then sniggers at seeing the sheriff go red.

"Well I..we've become..good friends and Mia knows me enough now.." Stumbling on her words, Emma gulps.

Smiling, Kathryn places her mug down. "I'm glad. It's good to know that when I'm not around, Regina still has someone to turn to, being in the same town and all" rising from her seat, the blonde takes a breath. "I'm just going to go check on her.."

"Yeah sure.." Taking the empty mugs towards the sink, the sheriff begins to move around the apartment to clean and tidy up for Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering her empty classroom, Zelena hangs up her bag and coat then makes her way over to her desk to organise today's plans. "Mia, if you want you can draw a picture or play until class starts"

"Okay" the small brunette takes her belongings to her coat peg then sits herself at a desk while grabbing a piece of paper to draw.

Walking along the corridor, Cora backs up as she spots the girl sat at a desk then moves to push the door open and looking towards her daughter. "Zelena?" Heading over towards the desk, the older woman gestures with her head towards the tot. "What is Mia doing here so early?"

Sitting back in her chair, the redhead pauses her writing. "Apparently Regina was running late this morning for some reason and our dear sheriff called to ask if I could take Mia for her. I still don't understand what is going on with them two. She said Regina was in the shower but I reckon she was still in bed or something, the place was a mess.."

Feeling her face go pale, Cora swallows down a lump. "What? So you didn't see Regina? Did you-"

"Mommy's poorly.." Mia announces as she swings her legs under the desk. "Why I'm making her a card"

Both Mills women look across to the girl with a frown. Waving a hand towards the small brunette, Zelena smiles reassuringly towards her. "See? She's probably got a bug or something"

Appearing sad, the older woman looks down. "No she hasn't.." Backing up towards the door, Cora reaches for the handle.

Staring confused, the redhead stands. "Mother? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain when I get back. Zelena you're in charge while I'm gone"

"What?!" Looking panicked at the thought of being left in charge, Zelena then bites her lip as she looks towards her niece. "..sorry.."

Giggling at her aunts outburst, Mia shrugs and continues her card.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking softly on the bedroom door, Kathryn opens the door and walks in to find her friend sat up, hugging her knees in bed. Glancing up from her position, Regina sniffles. "..hi.."

Quickly rushing over, the blonde sits herself on the bed beside the brunette and wraps her arms around her. "Hi you..Emma called me..."

Simply nodding, the brunette shifts closer to her friend, accepting the hug. "This is it now isn't it..."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

Peering over towards Kathryn, Regina grows teary again. "I guess I didn't think about it properly..the actual illness..because of Mia but now look at me..my hair..I'm really sick aren't I?" Pouting, the brunette takes a shuddery breath. "I'm really dying aren't I?"

"..erm...I..." Looking speechless, the blonde is secretly thankful for the appearance of the sheriff within the doorway.

"Hey. Everything is sorted out here and I told zelena I would pick Mia up later for you..so.." Emma shoves her hands into her pockets as she backs up.

Moving forward on the bed and out of her friends grasp, the brunette goes wide eyed. "You're not leaving are you?"

"..I guess..I could stay.."

Looking between the pair, Kathryn slides off the bed. "Why don't I get Mia later? It'll be a nice surprise for her and Emma can stay here?"

"Well..." Staring at Regina who stares back with sad yet begging eyes, the sheriff nods. "Sure"

Letting out a tiny smile, the brunette once again touches her head. "I need someone to help me..shave it off...it will all fall eventually.."

"I'll go buy a razor.." Kathryn replies as she looks between the pair again before leaving the room.

Heading back inside, Emma slowly sits down on the end of the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

"No..just stay here.." Hesitantly reaching for the blondes hand, Regina looks down as the woman clasps both hands around her own and squeezes lightly before running her thumb along the brunette's knuckles. "Thank you.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde smiles. "What are friends for?"

Moving to sit beside the sheriff, the brunette leans against her then drops her head onto Emma's shoulder. Letting go with one hand, the blonde cautiously slips her arm around Regina's back and keeps her close while continuing to rub circles across her knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning- tugging on a lot of heartstrings again!**

 **Chapter 8**

Sitting against the headboard, while glancing down at a photo album within her lap, Emma laughs a little at a photo staring back at her.

"That was last year..Mia insisted that for her birthday she wanted what she called a snowball cake. As her birthday is near Christmas and in winter, not to mention her obsession with frozen, she wanted a round, white chocolate cake covered with sprinkles" moving slightly closer to the blonde, Regina taps at the photo. "Kathryn said she wanted to help make it and came up with the idea of using a balloon to mould the frosting. When Mia got the cake and blew the candles out, all it took was one poke of the knife and the whole thing collapsed. I was mortified, thinking it was going to ruin her birthday but being the amazing daughter that she is, she laughed her head off and decided we needed a ladle to serve it instead"

Laughing again, the sheriff looks over to her friend. "Explains the chocolate covered face but, I'm still trying to decided whether to feel sorry for Mia having her birthday so close to Christmas"

Shrugging, the brunette smiles. "She loves it" glancing towards the photo again, Regina drops her smile. "I wonder what cake she will get this year...I guess Kathryn and Cora will fight over the position of cake maker"

Trying not to look sad, Emma then nudges her with an insulted face. "Hey! What about me? Maybe I would like to make an attempt.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette gives a watery smile at the blondes pouty face. "Well dear you're going to have to argue your case with them, I won't be here"

"You never know. You might be" taking hold of Regina's hand, the sheriff gives a light squeeze. "Stay positive"

"If only it was that easy.." Looking to her photo collection, the brunette smiles at the happy memories she was able to make with her daughter before it was too late.

"I'm back!"

Closing the photo album, Regina looks coy towards the woman beside her, on her bed, who still has a grip of her hand before watching the blonde pull away also embarrassed by the situation. Sliding off the bed, the brunette manages to stand herself up and walks steadily towards the bedroom door to meet her friend. Following behind quickly to ensure the young woman doesn't fall, Emma holds her hands out in front of her in case.

Appearing out of the corridor, Regina comes to a halt as she stares wide eyed at the two women stood before her in the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder briefly at the older woman behind her, Kathryn bites her lip in guilt as she unpacks her bags. "Oh..yeah she followed me and..well she must be your mother because she's just as stubborn as you, insisting on seeing you and she's asked about a million questions just walking to the apartment"

Opening her mouth to speak, the brunette exhales slowly as she trails her hand out to the kitchen counter to use it as leverage.

"Zelena told me..that you had asked for her to take Mia to school and..Mia said you was poorly so I.." Cora stumbles over her words at seeing her pale and sickened daughter. "I didn't want to intrude but I wanted to know that you was okay..."

Nodding slowly, Regina looks to her mother. "It's just the treatment..it can cause bad days..and today just so happened to be the day that it wanted to hit me full force..lost my appetite..my hair.." Scoffing as she looks towards herself and how unkept she is. "My dignity.." Feeling a hand take hold of her shoulder, the brunette peers over towards the sheriff who lifts her head up to encourage her to stay strong. Offering a smile of gratitude, the young woman sighs. "I would appreciate if we could just get this all sorted before Mia comes home.."

Taking the razor out of its packaging, Kathryn holds it up. "Who did you want to..."

"You can. Seems only fitting as you're my best friend. Didn't we used to dream of this when we was little after a fight?"

Chuckling, the blonde nods. "Oh yeah..especially when you would take my stuff.."

Glaring playfully as she props herself up onto a stool, Regina remarks. "Did not!" Instinctively taking hold of Emma's hand, the brunette then holds her spare one out towards her mother. Sharing a look of understanding, knowing that despite everything the thought of Regina having, needing, her mother with her at her time of need, Cora clasps her daughter's hand between her own as she comes to stand beside her.

"Did too! You purposely used to buy my birthday presents, Christmas presents as things that you liked and would want so they you could steal them at a later date!" Kathryn continues to explain her point as she rounds the stall and plugs the razor in next to the microwave.

"Okay maybe..one time..but I really wanted that bracelet and I knew even if I didn't, it would be a perfect gift and I didn't have enough money to buy two.." Trying to rationalise her actions, the brunette points up at her friend.

"Oh well..." Smirking, the blonde grins teasingly as she holds the device up above Regina's head. "It's total payback time"

Hearing the click of the on button, followed by the harsh sound of the metal blades moving at a fast pace, the brunette looks ahead as she grips the two supportive hands. Watching the older woman opposite slide a stool next to her daughter before sitting and retaking Regina's hand within both of her own, Emma then looks down to her own to find that the hand within her grasp is beginning to shake. Slipping her spare arm across the brunette's shoulders, the blonde hugs her tightly as Kathryn begins to run the razor from the top of Regina's neck, at the base of her hairline and over her head towards the front, sending a long chunk of dark locks to break and fall to the floor.

Hitching her breath, Regina grits her teeth to try and remain strong as silky locks continue to fall to the floor until there is nothing left but a short, pin prick of a stumble on top of her head.

Switching the razor off, Kathryn steps back and swallows hard before taking a breath. "I..I'm done.."

Furrowing her brow, the brunette gulps as tears overcome her and she prises herself away from both Emma and Cora before bolting for the bathroom with a struggle. Closing the door behind her, Regina slides down against the wall until she reaches a sitting position on the floor and begins to sob.

Looking towards the second and third party within the kitchen, Emma blinks hastily as she had also become teary.

"I think..maybe one of us..should try and persuade Regina to come back out and someone else get Mia..she always helps in these situations.." Kathryn suggests as Cora simply nods while trying to wrap her head around what is happening to her daughter. Speaking again, the blonde looks towards Emma. "I'll go get Mia..I did say I...you can stay with her.."

"Yeah..okay.." Clearing her throat at how hoarse she sounds, the sheriff clenches her fists as she attempts to compose herself. "I'll go and see if I can get a scarf as well..Regina won't want Mia to see her..like.."

Nodding, Kathryn pats the fellow blondes arm before freezing in her spot as both women witness Cora making her way down the corridor and to the bathroom before disappearing inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping up to her niece's desk, Zelena looks over the girls shoulder with a smile before crouching to her level. "Hey, I see you finished extra fast today and still managed to get everything right. Good job sweet pea"

Concentrating on her task, Mia nods. "I wanted to finish this card"

"Your mother will love it" rubbing the small brunette's arm in comfort, the redhead ponders over whether she should press a certain matter further. "Mia?..is your mother okay?"

Tilting her head while trying to get her colouring angle right, the girl replies. "She's sick..but..she's been sick before..."

Frowning in concern, Zelena questions. "What do you mean sweetie?"

Changing her pencil, Mia moves her paper around and starts colouring a different section. "She was sick..a lot..when I was a baby..sometimes we go to see the doctor..but not always.."

Thinking back to the last thing her mother said about Regina not having a bug when she suggested it, the redhead bites her lip. "Okay..well I'm sure she's going to be just fine.."

Giving a small smile, the tot holds up her card. "She will when I give her this! She loves horses!"

Smiling back a little, Zelena merely nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the bathroom door carefully behind her as she looks down at her daughter sat, sobbing, with her face buried into her knees, Cora shifts herself down to sit next to her before leaning back against the door. Suffering in silence for a moment, the older brunette turns her head to watch the younger brunette. "..Regina dear?.."

Lifting her head slightly, Regina simply moves and crashes into her mother's side while continuing to sob. Automatically wrapping her arms protectively around her daughter, Cora bites on her lip to stay strong as tears also threaten to spill from her eyes. "..you just let it all out..." Running her hand up and down the brunette's back, the older woman presses a kiss to her head while cradling the young woman close to her chest. Hearing a soft knock against the door, Cora waits to hear a voice.

"It's me..Emma..I..I've found some.."

Feeling sorry for the poor girl who clearly seems to be struggling with the situation, the older woman manages to manuver the pair along the wall so the blonde can gain access. "Regina, is it okay if we let Emma in? We can get you all sorted for Mia..she'll be home soon"

Lifting her head once again at the mention of her daughter, Regina takes a breath then sniffles with a nod. Smiling down at her, Cora gives her a quick squeeze. "You can come in Emma"

Opening the door a little, the blonde slips through the gap and stares down at the pair awkwardly. "I..erm..." Holding up a few scarves, the sheriff then places them by the bath tub.

Reaching for one sadly, the brunette sighs. "I'm going to have to tell Mia...she's bound the see me at some point without one of these and I don't want to scare her.."

"It's probably best dear..that you tell her than her finding out.." The older woman replies.

Shoving one hand into her Jean pocket, Emma gestures towards the door. "I...I need to...go" noticing Regina look up to her with a frown, the blonde reassured her. "I'll be back. I just...give me an hour?"

"It's okay..you have a job to do. I shouldn't have kept you for so long.." Gradually standing, the brunette passes the scarf to her mother for help. "I'll..see you for coffee maybe?" Giving a tired smile at the hidden meaning, the young woman leans against the bath tub.

"Yeah, sure..see you later" Also smiling, the sheriff turns and heads out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing down Main Street, Emma turns through some double doors then runs up the stairs towards the loft. Fumbling with her keys, the blonde manages to open the door as her mother calls out.

"Emma, is that you?"

Slamming the door shut, Emma looks across the kitchen then hurries over before launching herself into her mother's arms as she gets upset.

Eyes widening, Mary Margaret wraps her arms around her daughter in shock and concern. "Emma, what is it honey? What's happened?"

"It's really happening mom, she's really sick and..I..."

"Who? Emma what are you talking about?" The short haired woman frowns as she runs her hand through the blondes locks.

"Regina.." Clinging to her mother's back, the blonde deflates.

"Regina? Regina's sick?...oh honey I know you've become good friends I'm sure she'll be okay.."

Shaking her head against the woman's shoulder, Emma sniffles. "She won't mom..she's terminal..I just can't. It's all wrong, she's sick and I..I think I'm falling for her but I'm going to lose her before I've even had the chance!"

Realising her daughter's predicament, Mary Margaret squeezes her tight. "Oh Emma..."

"I said I would help in any way..she's going to tell Mia. I'm going to go back later. She said not to but I can see she's just trying to put on a brave face"

Pulling back to take hold of the blondes face, the older woman smiles as she wipes away the tears. "You amaze me Emma and you make us so proud"

"Thanks mom" moving back and wiping her own face, Emma then gives her mother a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug in her hand, Regina nods. "Yes. I know you want to be here but you can't stay, you have a life and a job to be getting on with. I will call you if I ever do need anything but I think right now I have it covered. I'm not alone"

"She never will be. Between myself and Emma, she will go mad at needing alone time" Cora cuts in as she stands beside her daughter.

"Let me know how you get on with..." Tilting her head towards the small brunette sat on the couch watching tv, Kathryn continues. "She will be okay, she's a tough cookie"

"Yeah she is.." Smiling a little as she watches her daughter briefly, the brunette then moves to hug her friend before closing the door behind her.

"Right well..I'm just going to..tidy up in the bedroom.." Cora announces a she moves towards the corridor.

Taking a deep breath, Regina walks around the couch and sits herself down beside the girl. "Hey kitten.." Running a hand through the tots hair, the brunette turns the volume down on the tv. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Turning around to face her mother, Mia looks up curiously. "Are you feeling better mommy?"

Pursing her lips, the young woman sighs before lifting the girl up to her lap. "Baby..I need to tell you something that's..sad but..I need you to know that no matter what happens, it will all be okay"

Screwing up her nose confused, the small brunette reaches up and pats her mother's scarf upon her head. "Why are you wearing this?"

"Do you remember when you were little, I was sick.." Seeing her daughter nod, Regina continues. "Well..I..I'm sick again..but..this time, I won't be getting better"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be sick for a while and when it stops, it means I won't..I won't be here anymore.."

Frowning as she tries to think over her mother's words, Mia questions further. "Well..mommy where would you go?"

Growing teary, the brunette pulls the girl into her arms. "Away baby, you won't be able to see me anymore but you will have family here who will love and protect you just as I would have.."

Pouting, the girl sniffles. "But..I don't want you to go. Can't I come with you?"

"Oh kitten no you can't.." Rocking the tot as the girl begins to get upset, Regina kisses her head. "I want to tell you this baby because I've had some medicine to help but it won't take it all away and there are some effects from it, which is why I've been poorly for the past few days and I..I need this scarf because my hair started to fall out so I asked auntie Kathryn to help shave it off. I'm wearing it to keep my head warm, like a hat"

Lifting her head from her mother's chest, Mia looks up again and moves the scarf back a little to see before giving a smile. "You're still pretty mommy.."

Smiling back, the brunette kisses her head. "Thank you. Now we need to get some dinner don't we?"

Nodding, the small brunette then looks down the corridor. "Is grandma coming back out?"

"What?" Appearing shocked, Regina gulps.

"I know mommy. I heard you and kitkat on the phone"

"Oh..I'm sorry baby.."

Shrugging it off, Mia leans up to kiss her mother's cheek then slides off the couch to run down the corridor. "Grandma!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting her phone to check on the time, Emma shoves her phone back in her pocket before knocking quietly on the apartment door. Watching as it opens, the blonde smiles towards the older woman on the opposite side. "Hi.."

Leaning against the doorframe, Cora raises an eyebrow. "Regina is asleep now dear.."

"Right, of course..long day" looking towards her feet embarrassed, Emma then looks back up. "Maybe, I could take the night shift? At least while she's still not a hundred percent and it will give you chance to go home and rest up"

"I suppose that will be okay. Make sure you don't go anywhere, I promised my daughter that she wouldn't be alone"

"Never" the blonde responds adamantly.

"Good. I'll be back in the morning" taking her coat and bag, Cora moves past the sheriff and leaves.

Making her way inside, Emma checks around the apartment then makes her way towards the bedroom before poking her head around the door to check. Staring at the brunette who is asleep on her side, scarf abandoned and arms hugging the pillow, the blonde steps inside and walks up to the bed before pulling the covers up and over the woman's shoulders. Turning to leave, the sheriff stops in her footing at hearing a mumble.

"Emma..get in..its cold.."

Biting her lip, Emma heads back over and rounds the bed. Removing her shoes and jacket, the blonde climbs on the bed and lays herself down, leaving as much gap as possible as to not intrude on the brunette's space. Noticing the weight shift within the bed, the sheriff gulps as she feels Regina move against her back and go back to sleep. Smiling to herself, Emma goes to close her eyes but frowns as she hears the bedroom door reopen. Lifting her head to look over, the blonde watches as a sleepy Mia makes her way over to her side and tap her arm before holding both her arms out.

Sitting up, making the brunette stir, the sheriff stands, lifting the tot up and placing her beside her mother. Opening her eyes sleepily, Regina slips an arm around the girl and pulls her over to her side of the bed so Emma can get back in. Regaining her place and pulling the covers back up, the blonde glances over her shoulder to check on the two sleepy brunette's before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stretching out across the bed and over her daughter's body which is sleeping beside her, Regina lightly taps at Emma's arm with her hand as she moves, forcing a gasp to escape her lips as she lifts her head in confusion. Watching the blonde curiously, the brunette yawns unaware that her daughter had now woken from her mother's movements.

"Mommy, why are you staring at Emma?"

Opening her eyes at the mention of her name, the sheriff also yawns before staring back at the woman, intrigued by the small brunette's question. "Yeah Regina, why are you staring at Emma?" Giving a teasing yet sleepy smile, the blonde sits up against the headboard with a stretch.

"I wasn't..I just.." Sighing, Regina glares before stating as if it were obvious. "I..was checking to see if you were awake.."

"Uh uh.." Emma raises an eyebrow. "Okay..whatever you say.." Hearing a giggle come from the small girl wedged between them, the blonde looks down. "What are you laughing at kiddo?"

Pointing to the blonde with a grin, Mia giggles again. "You're funny!"

Watching the pair, Regina starts laughing at her daughter's statement. Glancing across to the brunette, Emma stares mesmerised before smiling in awe.

Shuffling out of the covers, the small brunette shimmies off the bed then walks out the room.

"Where is she going?" The blonde frowns.

"I have no idea.." Moving herself up, Regina also sits against the headboard before touching her head in case it was all a bad dream. "..I suppose one good thing is I no longer get bed hair.."

"How are you feeling today?" Watching in sympathy, Emma then turns to sit at the edge of the bed.

Shrugging at the question, the brunette sighs. "Okay..I guess..better. I don't feel nauseous anymore but that could come later"

Slipping her shoes back on, the sheriff nods. "When is your next lot of treatment?"

"Next week..I have two more and then a progress report. Well they call it that but in my case it's..just to see if it's worse not better" taking the scarf off the bedside cabinet, the young woman ties it around the back of her head then stands to reach for her robe.

Rounding the bed, Emma stops before the brunette and smiles a little. "Let me know what day and time and I'll come with you"

"No..Emma. It's boring. There's a lot of waiting around then I'm there for hours. Take it from someone with not long left, I don't want you sitting there wasting your life away when you could be doing something else. Even if it's work" giving a smile of gratitude back, Regina pats the blondes arm. "Thank you anyway.." Heading out of the bedroom, followed by Emma, the young woman stops by the kitchen counter. "You should go. Cora will be here shortly and as much as I like this whole 'not leaving you alone' thing, I would like it if Mia and I could just have some time.."

"Oh..okay.." Trying to hide her disappointment, the sheriff slips her jacket on. "I'll see you later..call me if you need anything.."

"I will and thank you for last night..staying.."

"Yeah sure.." Opening the door, Emma glances over towards the couch. "See you kiddo"

Turning on her seat and onto her knees to look over the back, Mia frowns. "You're going?"

"She's got work to go to kitten" Regina pipes in.

"Oh..bye Emma" giving a small pout, the small girl plops back down onto her seat.

Waving slightly, the blonde briefly looks to the other woman before walking out and closing the door behind her with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting Mia up onto the counter, Regina tightens her mini apron with a smile before passing the girl a wooden spoon. "Make sure you stir this time missy and no stealing the batter" tapping her nose, the brunette ties the tots hair up as she begins to stir the bowl with a giggle.

"Are we going to eat them mommy?"

"When they are done, you may have one but the rest is for your grandma and Emma because they helped us out yesterday" the young woman explains as she slides up onto a stool while wedging the girls legs between her own.

"What about kitkat? She helped you" Mia questions while reaching with her spare hand to grab a piece of chopped Apple to eat gaining a belly poke from her mother.

"She did but she had to go home. We will just have to make more next time she comes down.."

Continuing to stir the mixture, the small brunette bites her lip. "Will you be here then?"

Slightly taken back by the question, Regina frowns. "I should hope so kitten..you know she never stays away for long"

Pausing with the spoon, Mia turns to face her mother. "Mommy, how long?"

Staring back sadly, the brunette gulps at the questions being fired at her by her daughter. "A few months.."

Gasping at the revelation, the girl goes wide eyed. "But..but my birthday!..Christmas!"

Taking the spoon quickly from the child, Regina gathers her up into her arms. "I know baby. I promise you no matter what, you will have a birthday and a Christmas present from me okay?"

Hugging into her mother, Mia shakes her head. "I don't want a present, I want you"

Clinging to the girl tightly, the brunette kisses her head. "I will always be here kitten. You might not be able to see me but I will be"

"It's not fair.." The tot states before pulling back to wipe her face as she got upset.

Reaching for a tissue, Regina dabs at the girls face then smiles. "Still beautiful. Now come on these turnovers won't make themselves" handing out another piece of apple for Mia to eat, the young woman smiles. Moving back to position, Regina passes the spoon over again then frowns as she hears a set of keys turn in the lock at the front door.

"Hello?" Pushing the door open, Cora looks across to the pair. "Oh you're up.." Stepping inside the apartment, the older woman looks wary as she goes to speak again. "How are you-"

"Mother out of my way!" Moving around the woman, Zelena comes to a halt as she looks towards Regina and her new appearance. "Oh.."

"Zelena wouldn't stop asking questions when I got home. She knew you were sick and demanded to see you" Cora explains with an apologetic look.

Staring towards her sister, the brunette takes a breath. "You know?"

Nodding, the redhead walks up to the younger woman and hugs her. "I know"

Stiffening at the affection, Regina goes a little wide eyed as she peers past her sisters shoulder and towards their mother. Taking the hint, Cora chuckles quietly. "Zelena why don't you help Mia with what she is doing while I speak with Regina for a moment?"

Pulling back, Zelena attempts a smile towards the awkward brunette then moves to find Mia watching with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. What are we doing here?"

Rolling her eyes as it's pretty self explanatory, the tot gestures to the bowl. "Making turnovers"

Following their mother down the corridor, Regina stops by the bedroom door. "How is it that you have a key?"

"I got your one cut" waving a hand half heartedly, the older woman moves on. "Why did you send Emma away?"

Frowning, the brunette crosses her arms in a defensive manner. "Send her away? I didn't send her away. I cannot keep people here because of my illness, people do generally have lives.."

"She contacted me to let me know that she was no longer here incase I wanted to come earlier and she seemed..disappointed, even sad.."

"Well..i..I don't know"

Scoffing, Cora raises an eyebrow. "Regina she is smitten with you.."

Biting her lip, Regina looks down with a coy expression. "We..had flirted..a little at the beginning and I had this conversation with Kathryn and at first I thought why not just go for coffee like Emma asked but now..now all this has happened and I'm facing up to reality. There would never be a future and she would end up-"

"Stop right there" scolding her daughter, the older woman watches as she lifts her head in surprise over her mother's superior tone. "I understand your concerns I do, but you also have to realise that it is down to Emma too. If she likes you and wants to take you for coffee or spend time with you or even date, then that is her decision. She knows exactly what she is getting herself into and the outcome of it all. If you also happen to feel the same way then my advice is to go for it and be happy. Whether you like it or not, that woman is already a part of your life and Mia's. She's made a promise that she will watch out for the girl"

Sighing, the young woman shrugs. "I guess...I could talk to her..."

"Make sure you do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing up around the living room, discarding of empty plates and cups, Cora calls out over her shoulder as she heads towards the kitchen. "I'm going to head home now, shall I call Emma?"

Glancing behind the couch where she is sat with Mia, Regina shakes her head. "I'm much better now, the sickness has worn off.."

"But what if you feel ill again?"

"Then I will call someone but I feel fine" the brunette sighs as she rests her head against the back of the couch. "I promise"

"Grandma I can help mommy. I'll look after her" the small brunette states while smiling up at her mother who leans down to rub noses with girl.

"Okay dear.." Walking back to the living room, Cora looks to the pair with a smile before turning her attention to her daughter with a teary expression. "..thank you.."

Understanding that her mother means for allowing her back into their lives, Regina reaches over and takes her hand before giving it a squeeze as she replies. "You're welcome.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting back within her booth with a sigh, Emma looks towards the counter in the hopes of catching Ruby's eye so she can order a drink. Waiting as the tall brunette winks then makes her way over after serving her current customer, the blonde attempts a small smile.

"Hey Emma, do you want your usual?"

Sniggering at the question, the sheriff shakes her head. "I'm not in the mood to eat tonight..just a drink will do. Anything strong and alcoholic is fine by me"

Frowning at the unusual behaviour, the waitress nods before turning to retrieve said drink. Placing the beverage down, Ruby sits opposite quickly. "What's going on Em?"

Clasping the glass, the blonde shrugs as she stares down at it. "Nothing...everything.."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hearing the concern in her friends voice, Emma lifts her head. "No. It's fine really..just a long, hectic and stressful day. It started off great but then spiralled down hill by breakfast"

"Would that be to do with the company in which you had breakfast with? I saw Mary Margaret and David come in here for breakfast so you obviously were elsewhere"

Raising an eyebrow, the sheriff scoffs. "Ruby I had breakfast at the station.."

"Oh! So it's the lack of company then? Or should I say a lack of Regina?" Ruby replies with a smirk.

"What..how do you know?!" Going wide eyed, the blonde then turns red.

"For one, I have eyes. You have become friends and lately extremely concerned over her welfare which I have no idea why..also I may have overheard Mary Margaret say to David that you were at Regina's place last night..so...?"

"It's not what you think. Well no, it is but, not completely.." Seeing the confused expression appear on the waitress' face, Emma bites her lip. "I may have certain feelings but nothing like what you're thinking happened. I wouldn't, not when there is Mia involved. Relationships with kids involved need to be carefully done not just a jump into bed scenario"

"So tell her how you feel?"

Watching the tall brunette stand to continue her job, the sheriff mutters. "If only it were that easy..." Lifting her glass to take a sip, Emma pauses as the whole of the diner goes silent. Peering over her shoulder towards the entrance, the blonde stares in shock at seeing Regina stood awkwardly while clutching Mia's hand who is stood beside her. Meeting with her gaze, the brunette gulps nervously then weaves through the tables to approach the woman while hearing random whispers of 'that's the secret mills daughter' and 'why is she wearing a scarf on her head'.

"Emma!" Waving, the small brunette runs up to the booth with a smile.

"Hey Mia.." Drifting her gaze from the tot to the woman now stood beside her, the sheriff smiles a little. "Hey..what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I thought the air would do me some good. Cora went home so I thought I'd get this one some ice cream" Regina explains before looking around the diner again warily. "They sure love a bit of gossip don't they?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma places her hand on the brunette's arm. "Ignore them. Sit down"

Sliding in opposite the blonde, Regina gives a smile as her daughter climbs up next to her and hugs into her arm. Notably being more affectionate since finding out about her mother's illness.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No..Mia has but I didn't fancy anything" the brunette confesses gaining a unimpressed look from the woman.

Glancing up at her mother then at Emma, Mia states. "Mommy needs to eat. Strong bones"

"Yes she does Mia" gesturing towards the counter, the sheriff continues with a stern expression. "Order something. It's on me"

"Honestly Emma, I don't..I can't..eat in public at the moment otherwise I will be spending the evening in the bathroom" Regina admits coyly while looking away.

Rising from her seat and abandoning her drink, Emma zips up her jacket. "Well come on then.." Seeing the woman look across, the blonde smiles as Mia hops down to walk over. "Let's get you home and get something plain inside of you. If you need to then use the bathroom it's right there"

Sighing at the blondes stubbornness, the brunette stands up and follows the pair outside as a small hand slips into her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the small corridor and reaching her apartment door, Regina drops her daughter's hand to search for her keys before pausing and turning to face Emma. "You really don't have to do-"

"Why do you keep shutting me out?" Cutting into the brunette's comment, the blonde stares back with a look of hurt, confusion and a small bit of anger.

"I'm not..I-"

"Really Regina? I said I would go to hospital with you and you just shot me down. Not to mention that you practically kicked me out this morning" Emma cuts in again with her voice raised as she wants to understand.

Feeling guilty, the brunette glances down to her daughter who is looking between them wide eyed. Opening the door quickly, the young woman guides the tot inside who runs to her room then holds onto the door, waiting for the blonde to follow, before closing it behind her. "Emma, I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. It was never intentional, I just, you've helped me so much the past couple of weeks and I am truly grateful but..it's too much. I don't want you to get too attached because it's not going to be pretty believe me..at the same time, I'm doing it for me because I know that I'm getting too attached which is why I've been trying to put a distance but..it's clearly not working.."

Having listened to what was being said, the sheriff takes a breath as she processes it all. "I can see where you're coming from but what if..what if I'm already too attached? If we both feel.." Swallowing hard, Emma fiddles with her hands. "I know what is going to happen. I'm ready to face whatever the hell you face. I want to be here for you and Mia. I need to be"

"I was afraid you were going to say that because I don't want you to get hurt at the end of it all..but at the same time I..I'm happy you did.." Placing her jacket down, Regina looks over teary. "I want to be selfish and enjoy the time I have..including being happy with someone..for Mia to have a small glimpse of what a family is like.."

Stepping forward and closer to the brunette, the blonde offers a small smile while gaining a coy one in return. "I want to give that to you. I'd rather have you in my life for a short time than not at all"

Hesitantly placing her hands onto Emma's forearms, the brunette breathes shakily as the woman slips her arms around her waist in a protective grip as they move closer together. Tilting her head up, while leaning up on her feet, Regina waits a moment as the gap between them begins to close for the blonde to reciprocate. Feeling a pair of soft lips meet her own, the brunette kisses back as she trails one hand up into Emma's locks to pull her closer and deepen the kiss before shivering at the eager response.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shifting back down onto her feet from stretching up and lowering her grip back to strong arms which are still securely wrapped around her, Regina breaks the kiss before resting her forehead against Emma's chin as she gives a contented sigh. Letting out a smile at the sound, the blonde presses a light kiss to the top of her head then trails her hands up from the brunette's waist to her back, bringing the young woman into a hug. Dropping her arms and curling them in front to bury herself in, Regina also smiles as she enjoys the moment of simply being hugged.

"This is probably the longest period of time that anyone has ever gone without actually speaking after they have first kissed..."

Letting slip a giggle into the woman at the blondes words, the brunette responds with a teasing tone. "Well I'm just trying to figure out whether you're hugging me because you enjoyed said kiss or it's you telling me that you feel sorry for me because the kiss was terrible and you're trying to let me know gently.."

Automatically tightening her grip, not willing to let go, the sheriff scoffs. "Says the one who is burying herself in..probably because she is trying to hide the fact that she is gagging.."

Lightly hitting the blondes chest as she laughs, the brunette tilts her head back and looks up at the woman with a beaming smile and a slight glow to her face. "The kiss was perfect.."

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Raising an eyebrow and grinning in hope, Emma watches as Regina leans up to kiss her again.

"Eeew!"

Pausing midway, both women turn to find Mia stood in the doorway, attempting to be grossed out and pull a face but failing miserably as she smiles behind her hand.

"Don't think I cannot see you smiling kitten" stepping back and out of the embrace, Regina glares playfully at her daughter as she slips her hand into Emma's.

Removing her hand from her mouth, the small brunette questions. "Mommy's happy?"

Nodding with a smile, the brunette replies. "Mommy's happy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring ahead at the wall in front of her while watching a shadow move back and forth, taking over her view, Regina turns her head towards the pacing blonde within the corridor.

"I told you that you would be bored..."

Pausing in her step, the anxious sheriff moves to sit beside the somewhat calm woman. "I'm not bored. I'm agitated..annoyed. Why do they need to keep you waiting like this? You have an appointment time, they should stick to it" Emma explains with a mumble towards the end before sighing in frustration.

"They're just busy.." The brunette tries to justify before seeing her usual doctor approach the pair.

"Regina, we are ready for you now, if you would like to follow me" glancing towards the blonde, the doctor raises an eyebrow. "Sheriff, what brings you here?"

"I came with Regina. For support" the blonde replies not really wanting to explain their new found relationship with the doctor.

Gesturing to the office door, Regina sighs. "Let's get this over with" Following the doctor through with Emma right beside her, the young woman sinks into her usual chair and waits for her update.

Watching the pair, the doctor sits behind his desk and gives a sympathetic look towards his patient. "Unfortunately there is nothing new to report. It's the same as before so the best thing now is to give you your usual dosage of chemo and check again in a couple of weeks"

Nodding along as she listens intently, Regina clears her throat and sits forward as she wants to ask a question. "I'm aware of the current medication I have been receiving but is there any other way we could make this more simple? To put it bluntly, I'm wasting what time I have left in this hospital, for hours of treatment that isn't going to cure me. I would much rather be at home with my daughter"

Checking through his notes, the white coated man then scans through his computer. "We can put you on tablets for oral use. You would have to take them twice a day without food and as I must warn with any medication there are side affects" passing over a printed out copy of the list, the doctor waits for Regina to read.

Accepting the list and folding it up to put in her bag, the brunette shrugs. "I don't care about the side affects. What's the worse that can happen that's not already happening"

Reaching across to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze, Emma looks towards the doctor. "Is she entitled to a prescription or will she have to pay?"

Despite listening to the blonde, the doctor directs his answer towards his patient. "Unfortunately with all the other treatment that you've already had, your insurance won't cover the full price so a payment will be needed" handing over another leaflet, this time with prices depending on the amount, the man makes a suggestion. "We can set up an instalment plan if you'd like?"

Shaking her head as she skims through the information, the young woman looks away. "I..I cannot afford it. My usual treatment will have to do"

"Okay then..if you would like to wait in the corridor, I will send for a nurse to take you to your room"

Rising quickly out of embarrassment, Regina heads for the door and out into the corridor. Feeling a hand take hold of her wrist, the brunette turns to face the owner, growing teary. Being tugged forward, she rests herself against Emma and gives a deep sigh as the blonde runs a hand up and down her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the front door open as they reach Regina's apartment, Emma guides the weakened brunette inside with an arm securely wrapped around the back of the woman's waist and her spare hand keeping a firm grip to shaking fingers. "Couch or bed?"

"..bed..."

Closing the door with a slam of her foot, the blonde leads her down the corridor. "I'll give Cora a call once you're settled, maybe she can keep Mia the night?" Feeling the frail woman stop in her step, Emma glances across to see Regina go pale and panicked.

"..Emma.."

Realising straight away what is needed, the sheriff quickly switches direction and into the bathroom before the brunette begins to heave as she lowers herself to the floor and leans over the toilet seat. Remaining beside her, the blonde sits next to her as the shaking hand she had hold of turns white from gripping and clammy from the shock to her body. Gradually coming to a stop, Regina takes a couple of deep breaths then sits back against the wall exhausted. Standing up, Emma pulls on the chain to flush then gives the brunette a brief look to check she is okay before darting out and grabbing a bottle of water. Returning in seconds, the blonde sits beside her once again and passes the bottle over. "Try and sip..don't want to get dehydrated"

Simply nodding, Regina lifts the bottle shakily and manages to take some water before slowly lowering her head down against Emma's shoulder, prompting the woman to circle her arms around her and pull her close to rest. Pressing a kiss against her scarf covered head, the sheriff then stares ahead as she bites her lip while her eyes gloss over. "..feel any better?.."

Nodding against her followed by a small 'hm', the brunette then clears her throat to find her croaky voice. "..it's times like this..I wonder if I should stop. I was doing it for Mia, to have more time but if all she is going to see is this..I don't want her last memory of me to be this.."

Squeezing tightly as her lip trembles at the tired woman's words, Emma lets out a sniffle. Lifting her head at the sound, Regina trails her eyes up to meet the sad blondes. Reaching up with her hand, the brunette strokes the side the of her face. "..I'm sorry.."

Covering her hand with her own, the blonde leans into the touch then kisses the brunette's palm. "Don't be. It's okay..I just feel so helpless..I can't help you and I really wish I could"

Giving a small smile, Regina replies. "..Emma..dear you must be blind if you cannot see how much you're helping me. You being here gives me strength and you're involvement with Mia in such a short space of time is more than I could have hoped for"

"Well Mia is special.." Emma smiles back at the thought of Regina's mini me. "As for you-" being cut off by the phone ringing, the blonde begins to shift out of their embrace. "I should get that. It's probably Cora"

Holding a hand out towards her, the brunette stands carefully with the extra aid then leans against the sink. "I better freshen up.."

Leaving the bathroom to answer the phone, Emma sits down upon the couch and lifts the device to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Emma? Oh you're back. Good. Is Regina okay?"_

"She's okay Cora. A little sick but that's to be expected. We was wondering though, would you be okay to keep Mia for the night? Just until everything settles down.."

 _"Of course! Like I'm going to say no to keeping my grandchild. However I do have the little madam beside me and she would like to speak with her mother.."_

"Hold on.." Rising from her seat, the blonde heads back towards the bathroom and pokes her head around the door to find the brunette dabbing her face with a towel. Covering the phone piece, she smiles. "Hey Mia wants to talk to you. Cora said she will keep her"

Immediately smiling at the thought of her daughter on the other end, Regina accepts the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Oh thank god you're okay dear. I'll just pass you over.."_

Following the blonde back out to the living room, the brunette sits down as a small voice makes an appearance.

 _"Mommy?"_

"Hi baby..I'm missing you very much right now. You're going to stay with grandma for the night but i will see you tomorrow"

 _"Miss you too. Grandma said I can have a cookie before bed...mommy are you poorly again?"_

"Only a little bit kitten. It's the medication I'm having, remember what I told you" feeling the seat dip down beside her, Regina curls up into Emma's side on instinct.

 _"I'll give you big cuddles tomorrow!"_

"Make sure you do! Now be good for grandma and Zelena okay? I love you"

 _"I will. Love you too mommy"_

"Bye baby" hanging up the phone, the brunette exhales deeply before turning her attention to the woman she is curled into. "Are you staying?"

Raising an eyebrow, the sheriff scoffs. "Of course I'm staying! I'm not leaving you on your own. You're my priority at the moment"

Smiling at the choice of words, Regina kisses her cheek. "Thank you. I've never been someone's priority before"

"That's needs to be amended right now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reluctantly leaving the apartment the following morning once Cora and Mia had arrived, Emma heads home to shower before making her way to work with the promise of calling at lunch time. Entering the sheriff station, the blonde pulls out her phone and answers on the first ring. "Hello? Thank you for coming back to me this morning. Are you still available for later? Great thanks"

Lifting his head at hearing his daughter come into the office, David smirks at the phone call. "Regina?"

Sliding her phone back into her pocket as she removed her jacket, Emma sits on her chair. "Oh..no..it's..business.."

Frowning at the response, the deputy watches carefully as the young woman turns her computer on and stifles through the stack of papers on her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning her computer off for a break as it drew close to lunch time, Emma lifts the phone to make a call but pauses at hearing footsteps approach the office door. Noticing two figures in the doorway, the blonde places the phone back down. "You have to stop doing that"

"I'll just take your grilled cheese back to granny's then.." The brunette teases as she turns to leave with Mia giggling beside her.

"Don't you dare!" Standing quickly, the sheriff walks up to the pair. "Anyway what are you-"

"Don't you- I'm allowed out of the apartment..besides I told you the air does me good. It's not like I'm doing a marathon" Regina cuts in with a scold.

Sniggering, Emma takes the takeout bag and lifts Mia with her spare arm gaining a squeal. "Hey kiddo"

Wrapping her arms around the blondes neck into a hug, the small brunette mumbles against her. "Hi Emma"

Carrying the tot to her desk, the sheriff grabs a chair and gestures to the brunette. "Sit"

Rolling her eyes, the woman sits down with a remark. "Yes master"

Placing Mia down onto her sheriff chair, Emma heads to the other side of the office to the fridge for some juice and drinks.

"Emma you're cell is ringing"

Head inside the fridge, the blonde grabs what she needs. "Can you answer please?"

Shrugging off any doubt, Regina takes the phone and answers. "Hel-"

 _"Emma?! You're bug is gone!"_

Clearing her throat as she holds the phone away from the sudden outburst, the brunette replies at the familiar voice. "Madam mayor? It's Regina, Emma is just coming"

 _"Oh I'm sorry honey.."_

Holding the phone out towards the blonde who returns, Regina states the facts that she has been told. "Apparently your vehicle is gone"

Eyes widening, the sheriff takes her phone back. "Oh.." Walking away slightly, the blonde cringes at the same outburst she is receiving. "Okay mom. I've got this.."

 _"Emma, your car is gone. It was there after you left this morning and now it's gone"_

"Its..it's in the garage.."

Listening in to the conversation, the brunette sits forward in her chair as she sees through the lie.

"Don't worry about it okay? Right..see you later" sighing as she hangs up, Emma turns towards the two brunette's to find one munching on her sandwich oblivious and the other staring at her with a pursed lip.

"What exactly was that about? You may have convinced your mother dear but I know for a fact your car isn't at the garage. What is going on?" Crossing her arms to prove she means business, the slightly paled woman waits for a response.

"I..look it doesn't matter. I have my squad car..it's all I need" shoving her hands nervously into her pockets, the blonde bites on her lip.

"Try again"

Sighing in frustration, Emma pouts. "Regina!"

"Emma!" 

Looking down to her boots, the blonde replies quietly. "I sold it.."

"What? Why?" Appearing concerned, Regina takes her arm. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No. I just needed the extra money"

Suddenly realising, the brunette shakes her head in guilt. "It's my fault. You should be working not staying off to be with me.."

Taking hold of her hand, Emma crouches beside the woman's chair. "No! It's not. I'm not struggling, trust me. I just needed some money.."

Staring at her with worry, Regina repeats her question. "But why?"

Briefly closing her eyes, the blonde then meets her gaze before answering truthfully. "For you"

"For..me?"

Nodding, the sheriff glances over to Mia who is playing on her chair with her juice. "With my savings and the car money...you can have the tablets.."

Looking shocked, the brunette grips onto her hand. "Emma no! I cannot ask you to do this.."

"Too late. It's done. Now all that's left to do is for you to give your doctor a call and set up a payment plan. No more 6 hour hospital visits" staring at Regina again seriously, Emma then drops a smile hopefully.

Launching forward and wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, the brunette hugs her tightly, burying her face into the woman's neck as she grows teary and lets out a choked sob.

Stopping her chair swing, Mia looks over worried and wide eyed but smiles a little as Emma winks and nods that it's okay.

Moving back slightly, Regina plants a soft yet meaningful kiss onto the blondes lips then smiles as she rests their foreheads together. "Thank you"

Smiling back, the blonde pecks her lips again then her nose. "Your welcome"

 _A/N: things are going to start changing soon! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Reaching for her jacket and placing the garment over her shoulders, Regina scans the apartment for anything else before grabbing her keys from the side table.

"Ready to go?"

Nodding at the present blonde, the young woman offers her mother stood by the door a small smile of thanks. "Mia we're going!" Hearing any audible gasp from the corridor, Regina looks towards her daughter who comes rushing out from her room all dressed.

"I'm ready mommy!" Mia stops between her mother and grandmother with a smile as she smooths down her dress, briefly checking her leggings before clasping her hands together.

Smiling proudly at the actions, Cora clears her throat. "Mia darling, you're staying here with me. I thought we could go to the park?"

Frowning at the older woman's statement, the small brunette pouts. "I'm not going with mommy and Emma?"

Crouching down to the tot, Regina takes hold of her joint hands. "Baby I told you that I need to go to the hospital to pick up my new medication. Which means, I won't have to have to go for long visits anymore as I can take it at home. We can have more us time and hopefully some more fun" winking at her child, the brunette smiles hopeful that Mia understands.

"I know mommy but I want to come too. I can hold your hand when you see the doctor like you do with me"

Placing a hand on Regina's shoulder, Emma steps forward. "She could come with us. We will be in and out in 5 minutes then we could go out for the day? Naps included of course"

Watching her worried mother glance up at the blonde then back at her, Mia nods in agreement. "I know now mommy. I'm not scared of a hospical" screwing her nose up at the word knowing she hasn't said it right, the tot bites her lip. "hosp..it..al" smiling at getting it correct, the small brunette begs. "Please?"

Looking between her two supporters, Regina sighs in defeat. "Okay, go get your coat please"

Immediately grinning, Mia darts back to her room to get her coat to match her outfit. Returning with it buttoned up, the girl takes her mother's hand.

Approaching her own mother, the brunette looks apologetic. "I'm sorry that I called you here. I've wasted your time"

"You could never waste my time dear. I got to see you both, that's what's important to me" giving her daughter's arm a rub, Cora kisses her cheek as she opens the door for the trio to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with M" looking down towards the girl beside her, Emma grins at the seriousness in the her face.

Watching from the opposite side of the tot, Regina also smiles at the pairs game.

"Erm..." Glancing around the hospital corridor, Mia raises an eyebrow before gesturing towards herself. "Me?!"

Laughing, the blonde nods as she scoops the small brunette up and over onto her lap. "Yes! M for Mia"

Settling into the woman's lap, the girl points to her mother. "And for mommy, but not you, you're Emma that's E"

"Well done munchkin" holding her hand up for a high five, the sheriff grins as their hands slap together. "Your turn.."

"I don't think you're going to get much more out of this corridor" shifting seats and taking her daughters to sit beside Emma, Regina moves closer as the blonde instinctively lifts her arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"What else can we play? I think hide and seek would be a stretch"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette sighs before seeing Dr Whale leave his office and head in her direction. "I don't think there's time for another game"

"Hello again Regina, if you'd like to follow me..I have a few things to discuss.." Gesturing to his office, the doctor then leads the way.

Sharing a concerned look with Emma, the pair stand with the blonde placing Mia back onto the ground and taking her hand. "Come on kiddo"

Entering the office, Dr Whale takes his seat and waits for the trio to do the same. Looking towards the small girl, he smiles. "And who might you be?"

Going shy, Mia buries herself into the blondes jacket as she sits upon her lap again. "..Mia..."

"It's nice to meet you Mia" briefly smiling towards Regina, the doctor looks to his notes before clearing his throat. "Regina..unfortunately we are unable to provide you with your medication today.."

"What? But.." Appearing panicked at not getting anything, the brunette looks to Emma.

"How can she not be getting her medication. We set up the payment plan, it's all gone through and I gave you my account details to which the next instalments would come from" the blonde states with a hint of anger before offering Mia a reassuring smile as the tot looks wide eyed between them.

"Yes, the payment has gone through that is not the problem.."

"So there's a problem..what's the problem? Can I no longer have medication? Is it too late?" Taking a deep breath, the brunette's eyes water.

Finding it difficult, the white coated man checks on his notes again. "No that is not it. I need you to clarify for me, back in Boston, was your doctor, Dr Holt?"

"Yes. He was my doctor from my diagnosis. Obviously I had to transfer when I moved here"

"Right..okay. There appears to be a problem with your notes at this moment so we will need to reschedule the appointment"

Staring at the man even more worried, Regina swallows hard. "I..I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Doctor whale I need to know what is going on. Am I not getting any medication at all? No chemo? Pain meds?"

"Not right now, no. I assure you Miss Mills that everything will be fine.."

Rising quickly annoyed, the brunette glares. "Everything will be fine?! Have you just forgotten that I'm dying?!"

Cringing at the words, Emma hugs Mia tightly who grows teary. Pressing a kiss to her head, the blonde whispers. "It's okay..mommy just needs to find out what's going on"

Glancing down towards her daughter realising, Regina looks heartbroken as she begins to calm. "Dr Whale..I don't have a lot of time left as it is..and I wish to spend it with the two people sat beside me but I cannot do that if I have no medication.."

"Well.." Conflicted, the doctor sighs.

"Well what?"

Standing from his chair, Dr Whale avoids looking towards his patient. "If you go to reception, you can book your next appointment.."

Gripping her hands into fists, the brunette turns to leave.

"You cannot just leave it like this. She needs treatment, she's paid for treatment. Dr Whale it is completely against hospital policy to refuse treatment. Your superior will be hearing about this" standing up, taking Mia with her in her arms, Emma glares at the man before following Regina out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Securing Mia into the back of her car, Emma closes the door then turns to the brunette stood beside the passenger door. "Hey..we will get this sorted. I'm not dropping it until it's settled"

Hugging her arms, the brunette sighs as she turns towards the woman. "I..I just.." Letting a tear slip, Regina rests against the blonde and hugs into her. "..I'm just so tired.."

Wrapping her arms around the brunette, the sheriff squeezes tightly. "I know. It's frustrating as hell but we will get to the bottom of this"

"When I asked him about needing medication, he looked as though he wanted to say I didn't. Why wouldn't I need medication. It's like I'm not sick anymore or something and asking about my previous doctor, what was that about"

"I don't know.." Rubbing the woman's back, the blonde briefly closes her eyes, wanting to keep her in her arms forever. "I think we should try and forget this dreadful place for today. Tomorrow we will get straight into dealing with it but right now I think there's a freaked out little girl in the car who may need some cheering up"

Pulling back to look up at Emma with guilt, Regina pouts. "I really scared her didn't I? Let's go and do whatever she wants to do. Just the three of us"

Nodding, the blonde smiles. "You're incredible you know that? I don't think I've ever met someone so strong. Don't ever stop giving up okay? I'm not ready for you to leave just yet.."

Hearing her voice crack, the brunette shakes her head. "Me either. I was stupid to think I could never get attached to you. You have been my rock through all of this. I have so much support it astounds me"

Leaning down to rub their noses affectionately, Emma scoffs at the disbelief to Regina's voice. "That's because you're amazing.."

Quickly pressing a light kiss to the blondes lips, the brunette strokes her cheek then moves away to open the car door. Watching, the blonde waits until she is in before closing her door and rounding the car to the driver's side.

Peering over her shoulder as she buckles up, the brunette smiles at her daughter. "So princess, what would you like to do now? Anything you want to do, we will do it"

Seeing that her mother is okay, Mia smiles then grins as she points out her mother's mistake. "Anything?.."

"Oh no, what have you done.." Closing her own door, Emma turns to engine on as she also buckles up.

Slapping her arm playfully, Regina nods. "Anything"

"Can we have a picnic in park?"

Smiling at the suggestion, the brunette reaches behind her to squeeze the girls hand.

Pulling on the handbrake, the blonde shouts out as she begins to drive. "To the grocery store it is!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running her hand across the young woman's scarf clad head, Emma leans back against her spare hand as she looks down at Regina as she shifts slightly on the blanket. "This is nice..."

Glancing up to meet the blondes gaze having rested her head upon her lap, Regina gives a relaxed smile. "It is..it's nice that it's getting warmer too.."

"Want anything else to eat? I may have gone overboard with the food I know but that's the trait of going food shopping while hungry"

"So in your case that's all the time?" Smirking, the young woman wriggles as she is poked in her side.

"I'm not that bad!" Attacking the brunette a couple more times, Emma then looks towards Mia who is currently making her way through the grass and picking the odd flower. "I think someone is going to receive a present.."

Lifting her head to follow the sheriff's gaze, Regina smiles again. "Maybe.." Taking a breath, the young woman sits herself up still watching her daughter. "I did okay with her didn't I? I mean she's happy right? Healthy.."

"You did more than okay Regina, she is the most extraordinary little girl I've ever met. Mia has such a big heart just like her mother. You should be proud"

Beaming at Emma's response, the young woman nods. "I am. Extremely"

As if she is aware of their conversation, Mia stops and stands tall while looking across at the two women. Waving with her empty hand, the small brunette grins then skips back while holding the flowers she had gained. "For you mommy"

"Thank you sweet girl" accepting the bunch of daisies, Regina tugs at the hem of her daughter's dress to encourage her over and pulling her down to her lap.

Leaning back against her mother, the tot looks up with wide and curious eyes. "Mommy are you still going away?"

Frowning, the brunette looks towards the sheriff conflicted. "What makes you ask that?"

"The doctor said no to making you feel better..you got no tablets.."

"Honestly baby, I don't know what the doctors intentions are right now, but we are going to find out tomorrow. Either way, you're stuck with me for a while yet" attempting a smile, Regina kisses Mia's head then drops herself back to rest her own against Emma's lap once again. Taking the small girl with her, the young woman chuckles as Mia lets out a squeal of surprise.

A/N: clearly something isn't adding up...


	12. Chapter 12

_A thousand apologies for how long this has taken but I lost all focus and inspiration in all of my writings then life tends to get in the way too! Hope you guys still like the story xx_

 **Chapter 12**

Slamming the phone with a huff, Regina leans against the counter top within her kitchen and rubs at her temple. Hearing footsteps emerge from the corridor, she lifts her head and attempts a smile in case of Mia but drops it on sight of the blonde making her way over. It was no use hiding her feelings when it came down to the concerned woman.

Stepping up to beside the brunette's stool, Emma gives a small smile and wraps an arm around the woman's back, prompting Regina to rest her head down against the blondes shoulder. "I wonder where you went...how comes you're up so early?"

Burying herself into Emma's side, latching on at her waist, Regina sighs with a pout. "I couldn't sleep. Everything just keeps going round in my head..nothing makes sense. I tried calling the hospital and Whale directly but they are 'too busy' to take my call"

Pressing a light kiss onto the brunette's crown, Emma takes a deep breath to hide her annoyance. "Whale will get what's coming. One way or another, we will find out what is going on. Maybe you should speak with your mother? Surely as mayor she can do something?"

"Maybe.." giving the blonde a squeeze, Regina looks up and kisses her cheek. "I'll talk to her later but for today, I just want to spend it with Mia. I really scared her yesterday, she might not show it but I can tell she is just trying to be strong"

Chuckling lightly, Emma nods. "Just like her mother"

"I'm not..strong Emma. I'm just trying to survive, or at least die with some dignity and not be remembered as the woman who broke down and wasted the last few months of her life"

"Hey!" Scowling the woman with a frown, the blonde shakes her head. "Don't you dare say that. You're not wasting your life if you have a break down every now and then. It's just being true to yourself instead of bottling up your real feelings and that is what Mia needs. Honesty"

Realising her mistake in upsetting Emma, Regina reaches up with her hand and strokes her cheek lightly while staring at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry..I know this is hard for you too"

Gulping slightly, the blonde exhales deeply. "Hard yes, but I don't regret anything for a second. Meeting you. Us"

Giving a brief smile, the brunette slips her arms around the woman's back and hugs her tightly. "You came into my life, well mine and Mia's life at the right time because I know no matter what happens, Mia is safe and even if this is it, I've spent the last few weeks, months, happy"

Squeezing Regina tightly, Emma smiles to herself. "Me too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dispersing of the cereal bowls into the sink after breakfast, Regina looks towards her daughter perched on a stool while finishing her juice. Making her way around the kitchen island, she sits beside the girl and runs a hand through her small curls. "Kitten..do you want to talk about yesterday? You know I didn't mean to say what I did, i just got a little upset.."

Putting her cup down, Mia glances up towards her mother with a frown. "You told the truth mommy.." biting her lip to figure out what she wants to say, the small brunette leans across for a hug. "Why did the doctor say no? I don't want you poorly.."

Hugging back, Regina lifts the girl up and over to her lap. "We still don't know, but we will find out"

Raising her arms to around her mother's neck, Mia kisses her cheek. "You can have my calpol mommy. It makes me better when I'm poorly"

Letting out a chuckle, the older brunette squeezes her mini me tightly. "Thank you baby"

Pulling back slightly to look at her mother, the small girl bites her lip again. "Mommy...if..if you go, will Emma still be here?"

"You bet kid.."

Twin eyes both look towards the front door at the blonde entering with a few shopping bags and a smile at what Mia had asked. Returning the smile gratefully, Regina gives a discreet nod of thanks.

Placing the bags onto the island, Emma drops a kiss to her girlfriend's head then lifts Mia up and into her own arms, causing the girl to latch on and swing her legs. "I will always be here for you Mia"

Grinning, the small brunette gets excited. "And live with you? You could stay here"

Feeling stuck, the blonde gulps. "Well..erm..I think you're going to stay with your grandma.."

"Oh..but I still see you?"

"Of course" giving the girl a smile, Emma sets her down onto the floor. "Now I need to put this shopping away"

Looking towards her mother, Mia looks wide eyed. "I go play now mommy?"

"Yes Mia" standing from her stool, Regina watches for a moment as Mia skips off to her room then approaches the blonde who had started emptying the food bags. "Thank you for being so patient with her. I think she's just really worried about what is going to happen next.."

Pausing in her movement, Emma turns to face Regina and takes hold of her hands. "It's understandable, besides I don't mind. I really do care for her Regina, just like I really care for you too"

Leaning up at the statement, the brunette presses a soft kiss to the woman's lips with a smile. Immediately kissing back, Emma loosens her grip on Regina's hands so she can let go and slip her arms around the woman instead. Pulling back when air becomes an issue, Regina smiles more when the blonde gives her a quick, final peck. "Do you need any help?"

Shaking her head, Emma grins. "I've got it covered. Why don't you go and watch something or call Kathryn, I'm sure she'd like an update"

Screwing her nose at the thought, the brunette then chuckles. "I don't think I'm in the mood to have her shouting down the phone and ranting off on how incapable my doctors are and that she will sue for my sake.."

Raising her hand to stroke Regina's face, the blonde laughs. "She's just being protective, you're like a sister to her"

Sighing, the brunette nods. "I know but I'll wait until I know more myself before telling her. In the meantime I think I'll go sort some stuff out in my room.."

"Okay" giving Regina's head another quick kiss, Emma reluctantly releases the woman and continues to put the shopping away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat crossed legged upon her bed, Regina looks down at a small box in front of her and opens the lid. Scanning its contents, she skims through each sealed envelope until she finds the one she wants. Taking it out the box, Regina carefully opens it up and grabs a pen from the top draw of her bedside cabinet. Resting the piece of paper against her knee, she takes a deep breath and begins to write along the bottom of the page. Feeling a presence within the room, the brunette lifts her head and pauses.

Standing within the doorway having come to check on the woman, Emma leans against the frame with a frown. "Whatcha got there?"

Quickly folding the paper, Regina clears her throat. "Erm.."

Moving into the room, the blonde spots her name on the abandoned envelope and joins the dots. "You have got to be kidding me.." snatching at the piece of paper within the brunettes grasp, Emma looks to her with a glare. "What the hell Regina?! I thought we was staying positive and I come to find you writing me a goodbye letter?!"

Staring a little wide eyed at the outburst, the brunette scrambles onto her knees to meet the woman at the foot of her bed. "It's not what it looks like. I already had these letters wrote out weeks ago, I was just amending-"

"My one to say what?..hm?" Going to look at it, the blonde stops at hearing the woman's plea.

"Please Emma don't..it's just a precaution if anything happens but I would like what is in that letter said by me personally..I just needed it as a safety net" gesturing towards the box, Regina grows teary. "I had wrote one for mother so she has a reminder that I forgive her for everything and..and Mia, so...she doesn't forget about me"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emma drops the letter back on the bed. "You are not going anywhere!..I..." throwing her hands up, the blonde shakes her head and leaves the room.

Hearing the front door open and slam due to the blonde who is clearly in denial, Regina sniffles and wipes a stray tear from her face as she glances down to the open letter, reading what she had just wrote.

 _'_ _I just need you to know that although we only spent a short amount of time together, not only did I care but I also loved you Emma Swan'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the couch with her baby girl curled up next to her while fixated on the film she was watching, Regina glances over her shoulder at hearing her door open and her mother and sister appear. Giving a sad smile, she sits up prompting Mia to do the same and look over.

"Hi grandma! Auntie Zee!"

Running a hand through her daughters locks, Regina clears her throat. "Kitten can you go and tidy your room for me please before we make a start on dinner?"

Nodding in response, Mia hops down off the couch and heads towards the corridor, giving both women a squeeze on the way.

Approaching the couch, Zelena sits down beside her sister. "What happened?"

Taking a breath, Regina waits until their mother also sits down and pouts. "She walked in on me going through some letters that I wrote for after i..." noticing her mothers sad gaze, the brunette shakes her head. "Anyway..she got mad because we were trying to stay positive, but it's hard to do when you're doctor decides to no longer treat you or tell you why"

"What?!" Cora goes wide eyed. "Who is you're doctor? I'm having him fired!"

"No. Mother it's not his fault entirely, it just appears that my illness is not as it seems..well from what I can gather. Emma saw me with her letter, I was just amending it so she knew how I felt in case I don't get the chance to tell her.."

Slipping an arm around her daughters shoulders, Cora calms slightly and looks to her sympathetically. "I think this family has had their fair share of withholding information. Regina dear you just need to tell her how you feel. It's not like she will reject you, she is head over heels for you, anyone can see that. Emma has been with you throughout your darkest of times and is still here"

"I know you're right I just-" hearing the front door fly open and Emma come racing in, Regina pauses and stands abruptly at her sudden appearance. "Emma?"

Looking between the trio, the blonde finally lays her eyes on the sad brunette. "Why don't you answer your phone?! I've been trying to contact you"

Biting her lip, Regina looks confused. "I put it on silent while we was watching a film.."

Emma nods while trying to prevent herself from pacing. "Ok..well I need to speak with you"

Rising from her seat, Cora crosses her arms. "You can say what you want while we are here"

Appearing conflicted, the blonde looks to her girlfriend with a pleading look.

Noticing the seriousness in Emma's gaze, Regina keeps eye contact. "Mother, Zelena, go home. I will call you later"

Going to protest, Cora stops at feeling her eldest take her arm and tug her towards the door and out. Closing the door behind them, Emma swallows before explaining what is going on. "I may have looked into your situation last night. I couldn't wait until today and so I made some calls and I got a response while I was at the station just now"

Listening carefully, the brunette nods slowly. "Okay and what did you find?"

Raising her hand nervously, the blonde rubs the back of her neck. "Your doctor back in Boston, he...he was struck off.."

Eyes widening slightly, Regina questions. "What? What for?"

Beginning to pace, Emma takes a deep breath. "For inappropriate behaviour..mixing records..mis diagnosing.."

Taking in what has been said, the brunette drops back down onto the couch. "..oh..my god..I..wait.."

Watching cautiously, Emma bites her lip and slides onto the couch beside her. "I know what you're thinking..this could be a good sign. I mean if you're records were-"

Shaking her head abruptly, Regina clears her throat. "They weren't.."

Looking across, Emma turns to face her properly. "How do you know? You do hear stories of people's records being given to the wrong doctor and what not"

"Dr Whale has been treating me, he would have realised? He obviously found something otherwise I wouldn't have been treated"

Taking hold of Regina's hand, the blonde can see the cogs whirling inside her head. "Until now. He must have stopped your treatment for a reason. It could be something entirely different? Something that is not life threatening?"

Scoffing, the young woman shakes her head. "That he doesn't want to inform me on? That is ridiculous as I have a child to think about"

"Maybe... He may have realised the mistake and decided to halt all treatment until he can give you a definite answer. I'll go talk to him, he will have to answer my questions if he wants to keep his job. All it takes is one call to my mother and he's fired" rising from her seat, dropping the brunette's hand, Emma goes to leave but stops at feeling a hand upon her arm and peers over her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. I _need_ answers" letting go of the blondes arm, Regina disappears down the corridor, calling for her daughter on the way to get her coat and shoes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Heads up, I'm not a medical person and therefore all medical knowledge is from the net. If it is incorrect in any way, I apologise. I have tried to research the best I can to fit the story and where I would like it to go._

 **Chapter 13**

Charging into the hospital with the worried brunette in tow, Emma approaches the reception desk and immediately makes her way behind it and scans the staff rota.

"Hey!" Spotting the blonde, the nurse manning the desk rushes over and attempts to remove the chart from the Sheriff's clutches. "You can't just walk around here, it's confidential!"

Giving a glare, Emma then turns towards the computer, grabbing the mouse to check with a mutter. "Then have me fired.."

Dropping her mouth open knowing full well that the mayor would never fire her own daughter, the nurse looks towards Regina on the opposite side who gives a non helpful shrug. "What is it that you are after Sheriff?"

"Whale" pushing the mouse away, Emma stands tall and tilts her head with an intimidating squint. "Where is he?"

"He's with a patient"

Closing her eyes briefly, Emma purses her lips at the woman.

Sighing the nurse sits at her desk defeated. "He's in room 10..."

"Thank you" rounding the desk, the Sheriff takes Regina's hand and leads her towards the room in which her doctor is present. Knocking briefly, the two women wait patiently before the door opens revealing Whale.

Raising an eyebrow while trying to avoid looking at Regina, Whale clears his throat. "Sheriff Swan, What may I help you with? I'm currently with a patient"

"We want answers and don't try and say you have none"

Rubbing his temple, the doctor glances back into the room. "Please excuse me, I will send for a nurse" stepping outside, he gestures towards his office while stopping a nurse on the way to finish his job.

Sitting down by his desk, both women wait until Whale closes the door and sits down himself.

"As I told you both before, unfortunately I cannot give you any other information-"

"That's not good enough!" Emma cuts in with a glare. "For months, Regina has been dealing with the fact that she's terminal. She's got a young child for God's sake! You've stopped her treatment and we don't know why. If there is still something wrong then she is missing valuable time not getting treated!"

Quickly reaching for the blondes arm, Regina gives her a concerned look. "Emma.."

Not even daring to look across, Emma keeps her stare on the doctor in front of her before questioning desperately in a quiet voice. "What _can_ you tell us?"

Taking a deep breath, Whale moves to retrieve a file out of his cabinet then looks between the pair then settles on the brunette. "From what I can see..we followed on treatment that was already planned and given to you from your previous doctor. From your most recent progress reports, you've been deteriorating..which you would think would be accurate but it's supposed to be medication to prevent that not encourage it. When I re read your notes, I noticed that all the relevant symptoms to liver cancer and you had blood work, x-rays and scans but you've never had a biopsy.."

Frowning at all the new information, Regina tries to find the right questions to ask but comes up blank. Looking across to Emma who simply takes hold of her hand, she bites her lip.

Allowing time for it all to sink in, Whale continues while looking curious. "I know it's only been 2 days but, can I ask how you have been feeling since you've received no treatment?"

"Well..I haven't felt sick at all or.." thinking about it, Regina raises an eyebrow. "I guess you could say okay. I've felt better despite the stress.."

Nodding in response, the doctor briefly looks to the sheriff before he speaks, already anticipating her reaction to be negative. "If it is possible I would like to try a biopsy. From the research I have done, there are many possible outcomes but one in particular comes to mind. I however, cannot just say what it is until I have some form of proof"

Wanting to protest, Emma keeps her mouth shut as she looks to Regina. Sharing a look, the brunette thinks it over then nods. "Okay.."

"Good. We can set that up straight away and we could have the results-"

"After that, I'm done" growing teary, Regina shrugs. "I'm done. Of course I need to be aware of what is going on but...if I'm dying then..I'm dying, end of" forcing her eyes to stare across at the blonde sat beside her, she bites her lip as she squeezes the woman's hand tightly. "I'm tired...I'm just..so tired of it all. If what was diagnosed all along is correct, I just want to end my days with you and Mia. No more medication, treatment, hospital visits, any of it. I just want to live the best I can and enjoy whatever time is left"

Turning away momentarily with a sniffle, Emma quickly swipes her tears and turns back, gripping Regina's hand for dear life. "I get it..I don't like it but I get it and support you all the way"

Having watched both women, Whale rises from his seat. "I will book for the biopsy immediately. The procedure is short but we have to observe you afterwards."

Appearing conflicted, Regina shakes her head. "I can't have it now..Mia.."

Shaking the brunette's arm slightly, "I'll call Cora and ask her to keep Mia longer.."

"Well what about you? Can't you-"

Staring at her seriously, Emma lifts the brunette's hand and presses a quick kiss to the back of it "No. I'm staying with you, it's not up for discussion"

Smiling slightly at the gesture, Regina then shifts across the chair and wraps her free arm around the blondes neck, hugging her tightly. "Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking around in circles along the corridor, Emma stares down at her now cold coffee with a sigh. Looking towards the double doors leading through towards the theatres, she stops then reaches for her phone hearing it ring. "Yeah..erm..Sheriff Swan?"

 _"_ _Emma, it's Cora"_

Dumping her coffee in the trash, the blonde slumps down onto an empty chair and leans back. "Oh hi..there's no news yet.."

 _"_ _I figured from the lack of phone calls and your current concerned tone. I'm calling for Mia. I've tried explaining to her what is going on but she said she wanted to hear it from you as you're the sheriff.."_

Hearing the older woman chuckle at her determined granddaughter, Emma let's slip a smile. "Put her on.." waiting for the change of person, she smiles more at hearing the small voice.

 _"_ _Emma?! Is mommy okay? When is she coming home?"_

"Hey Mia, mommy is still being seen by the doctor but it won't be long and she is allowed home straight after okay? We will pick you up on the way"

 _"_ _Are you staying with us?"_

Checking the doors again, Emma replies. "Yes I am"

 _"_ _We can make mommy dinner..unless she feels sick..she gets sick after hospital.."_

"I'm sure this time she will be fine but probably tired, we can give her lots of cuddles" noticing a nurse walk through, the blonde quickly stands. "Mia I have to go, the nurse is here. See you soon kiddo" slipping her phone back in her pocket, Emma looks expectant at the nurse who approaches her.

"It's all done. You can come through" turning back to the doors, the nurse guides Emma towards recovery and holds the door open.

Walking through, Emma gives a smile of relief at seeing Regina sat up on the bed sorting her clothes slowly as she is still in her hospital gown. "Hey you. I thought something went wrong.."

Lifting her gaze, Regina watches as her girlfriend sits beside her on the edge of the bed. "No. It went well..only took about 5 minutes but they needed to keep an eye on any possible repercussions"

Stroking the brunette's hand that is rested on the bed, Emma leans over and kisses her temple. "How are you feeling?"

Lowering her head to the blondes shoulder, Regina briefly closes her eyes. "Tired and quite tender..who knew a simple needle could cause this kind of pain. I have to rest for the next 24 hours and I cannot take any medication unless advised. The doctor said it would be a few days before the results are in"

"Hopefully we won't have to wait long. Are you allowed to go home yet? I said we'd get Mia on the way"

"Yes I am but first I need you to leave the room" watching Emma's face scrunch up confused, Regina smiles sleepily. "I don't really want the first time you _see_ me to be when I'm changing from a hospital gown.."

Chuckling, the Sheriff nods and stands, pressing another kiss to the woman's head before leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_Again, I'm not a medical person, just done a lot of googling so apologises for any mistakes. This is the make or break chapter!_

 **Chapter 14**

Sat upon the couch with Mia curled up to her side, Regina trails her eyes away from the tv, glancing over her shoulder and across the back of the couch towards the busy and crowded kitchen. "Anyone need any help?"

Side glancing the brunette, Emma shakes her head while the older brunette beside her raises a stern eyebrow towards her daughter.

Rolling her eyes, Regina sighs. "It's been a week, I can move!"

Preparing the plates and cutlery, Zelena sniggers. "You'll be moving back to bed if mother has anything to do with it. We have got dinner covered, just rest"

Pouting, the brunette sets her eyes back on her girlfriend with a sad expression and a small whine. "Emma..."

Giving a light chuckle, Emma shakes her head in agreement. "No don't Emma me..we just want you to be well"

Dropping her head back against the couch with an exaggerated sigh, causing her daughter to giggle, Regina throws her arms in the air. "But I'm getting bored of just sitting around!"

Shifting her position, Mia grins while taking her arm. "You don't need to be mommy, you can play with me"

Smiling at her little one's attempt, the brunette strokes her hair. "Thank you baby but I don't just mean playing, I want to get up and go for a walk"

Sharing a look with Cora, Emma bites her lip. "Maybe...a walk wouldn't be so bad? Just a small one.."

Going wide eyed with anticipation, Regina smiles at seeing her mother's resolve lessen and stands, wrapping her cardigan around her before she changes her mind.

Watching cautiously to ensure her daughter isn't in any pain, Cora sighs. "Okay but, supervised. I don't want to receive a call to say you're lying in the street"

Smiling more, the younger brunette beckons for Emma to come over then takes her hand. "I'll be in safe hands"

Looking towards her girlfriend in awe, the blonde reaches for her jacket then slips Regina's around her shoulders for extra warmth before opening the door. "Let's go. Just around the block"

Sensing her niece's disappointment at the lack of invitation, Zelena calls for the pouting girl. "Come help me with the dessert munchkin"

Giving both her mother and Emma a quick squeeze, Mia makes her way towards the kitchen to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling slowly along the street, Regina looks across to the blonde before hugging into her arm. "I really needed this. To get out of the apartment"

Briefly releasing the brunette woman, Emma pulls her even closer while wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Not for long though..I don't want to get on the wrong side of Cora, dating her daughter and all.."

Leaning up to press a light kiss against the blondes jaw, Regina smiles. "You won't. Do you really believe in our current situation, not to mention our past that she would attempt to kick you out of my life?"

"True..." looking over, Emma frowns concerned, spotting a shiver. "You're not cold are you?"

"A little.."

Hugging her even tighter, the blonde steers her girlfriend back towards the apartment. "Let's get you back inside"

Pausing at the building doors, Regina turns to face Emma and takes her hand. "Thank you.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde runs her thumb along the back of the brunette's hand. "What for?"

Biting her lip, growing coy, Regina then exhales. "Being patient..we're still only starting out, it's supposed to be all new and exciting but, certain aspects to this relationship has been lacking thanks to my illness..with me being tired and all.."

Putting the pieces together, Emma shakes her head abruptly. "No. Regina, god no. We do not even need to be thinking about that. All that matters right now is you and what happens next.."

"I guess..." feeling guilty, the brunette drops the blonde hand with a forced smile and heads inside.

Following on quietly, Emma takes a deep breath knowing there is not much more she can say to make any of it better.

Stopping along the corridor at her phone ringing, Regina rolls her eyes. "Mother.." quickly answering to say she is outside the apartment, she stops and looks across to Emma while listening. Covering the mouth piece looking panicked, the brunette gulps. "It's the hospital. They want me back in _now_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping inside the hospital, all four woman look apprehensive while Mia stares around the place a little fearful at her previous memory. Tugging gently on her mother's hand, she waits until the woman looks to her little girl. "Mommy I don't like it here..last time you were sad, talked about going away.."

Crouching down to her daughters level, Regina strokes her head. "I know kitten but I need to find out what is going on. You know mommy doesn't want to go anywhere. I especially don't want to leave you.."

Reaching up with a sniffle, the small brunette hugs at her mother neck tightly. "I love you mommy"

Pressing a kiss to her crown, Regina gives her an extra squeeze. "I love you too princess, now can you wait with grandma and auntie zee for me?"

Nodding, Mia reluctantly lets go of her mother and takes her grandmothers hand.

"I'll be back shortly"

Taking her daughters shoulder in comfort, Cora rubs gently with a nod of her own as Zelena offers a reassuring smile then watches as she leaves with Emma.

Leaving the trio of concerned adults and child to sit within the waiting area, Emma hurries along the corridor within the hospital, taking charge in where they need to go while keeping a firm grip of Regina's hand. "In here.." knocking on Whale's door, the blonde tugs to open and steps inside with her girlfriend close behind. "Whale, you called"

Looking up from his desk, the doctor clears his throat and gestures towards the seats opposite while appearing nervous. "Yes. Thank you for coming to soon"

"I take it you have my results.." Regina states while lowering herself onto a seat beside Emma.

Scratching the back of his neck, Whale tries to hide a breath with a nod. "Yes we do"

Taking in the doctors reaction, Emma feels her eyes begin to well up. "It's bad isn't it? That's why you called her in straight away.."

Closing her eyes at hearing her girlfriend speak, Regina swallows hard then proceeds to look towards her doctor directly. "As you remember Doctor Whale, I did say that if that is the case then I want no more treatment or hospital visits. I just want to live out my days with everyone dear to me"

Trying to find the right words, Whale simply nods at the brunette's request before speaking. "Regina.." lifting up the papers in front of him, he explains. "You have what they call an IPTL, which is an inflammatory pseudotumor of the liver"

Suddenly frowning, Regina looks to Emma who looks equally confused then back to the doctor. "What does that mean?"

"It's a rare condition which can be misdiagnosed as a malignant tumour when in fact it's a mass caused by the spread of inflammatory cells.." handing over a printed article to help, Whale continues. "You're biopsy shows that you have a mass on your liver...which unfortunately shares the same signs and symptoms as cancer but as it is so rare we have no correct testing to differentiate between the two. This would have helped early on but you're previous doctor was unaware due to the lack of biopsy given"

"I..I..don't understand.." rubbing her forehead, Regina takes hold of the article given and tries to read through what has been said.

"Are you saying that she is going to be okay?" Trying not to sound hopeful, Emma questions as she takes the brunette's arm to steady herself if not support the woman trying to read.

Giving a small smile, Whale nods. "Regina, like I said what is on your liver is a mass of cells. It's benign. There is no cancer. Which explains why since we stopped your chemotherapy, you've been feeling better. The chemo itself was making you sick for no reason whatsoever. All we now have to do is operate to remove the mass and in time have a follow up and thats it. No more hospital, no more treatment. You'll be able to live a normal and happy life with your family" smiling more, the doctor reaches across the desk to also take the brunette's arm who is now shaking through what she has been told. "A long and healthy one.."

Growing teary in disbelief, Regina drops the papers back on the desk and covers her mouth quickly to silence a sob as it all sinks in.

Also in a state of shock, Emma shifts her chair so she can pull the sobbing woman into her arms as she lets her tears fall freely. "You're going to be okay" Moving back slightly, she takes hold of Regina's face who attempts a teary smile. "You're not going anywhere..."

"I'll just.." rising from his seat, Whale makes a quick exit to give them privacy.

Smothering the brunette's face with kisses, Emma smiles as Regina chuckles in disbelief. "I'm not going anywhere..." trying to wipe her tears, she also smiles. "I get to see my little girl grow up.."

Nodding excitedly, the blonde pulls her girlfriend into a soft and meaningful kiss.

Kissing back, Regina grips onto the woman's jacket collar then pecks her lips as she pulls back with a realisation. "Oh god I shaved my hair for nothing.."

Letting out a laugh, Emma shakes her head and kisses every possible place she can, starting with the brunette's cheeks, forehead then nose.

It was just the beginning of a happy future.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm thinking to make this 20 chapters? Also any ideas are welcome! :)_

 **Chapter 15**

Trying to keep her excitement contained while telling Cora and Zelena to take Mia back to Regina's while she stays behind so the brunette can book a date for her operation, Emma avoids their curious stares as to what is going on. Yes it was cruel not to tell them but Regina specifically requested that she wanted to tell her family the good news at home and not in the middle of a hospital corridor, the one place that held too many painful memories.

Appearing out of the doctors office within the hour, Regina smiles to herself as she watches the blonde pace up and down, clearly still in a state of shock. Stepping in front of her, causing the woman to stop, the brunette smiles. "It's all set. Next Monday, 10am. I mustn't eat for 12 hours prior and once it's done, I have to stay overnight for observation..something about a precaution" watching Emma's eyes widen, she chuckles. "Which will be fine! I'm not going anywhere. Not now"

Immediately crashing into her, Emma hugs her tightly as her lip trembles and she begins to cry.

Looking shocked, Regina hugs back just as tight. "Oh Emma.." rubbing the shaking blondes back, she kisses her shoulder. "hey it's ok.."

Moving back embarrassed, Emma attempts to wipe her face only to be beaten by her girlfriend who swipes her tears with her thumb. "Oh god I'm sorry. If anyone, it should be you in this position..I just..."

Staring up into the blondes eyes waiting patiently for an explanation, Regina takes her hand.

Biting her lip with a sniffle, the blonde stares back. "Ever since I got to know you..I've been petrified about losing you..but I knew I had to be strong for you and for Mia. I kept wondering of a night why on earth would this amazing and incredibly brave woman be able to walk into my life only for her to leave within months.." hanging her head embarrassed once again, Emma confesses. "Even though I hadn't known you long, after you told me and when you asked Kathryn to help you with your.." looking to her girlfriends scarf for a moment, she clears her throat, dropping her head once again and takes a breath. "When I left you with Cora I felt as though I had to get out because it was all too much. I realised how much I hated seeing you like that and I ran home and cried to mom. It was then that I also realised, something which I told her was that I was falling for you"

Having grown teary, seeing Emma so down, Regina strokes her cheek while guiding her to look back at her. "You should have told me it was too much. I should never have burdened you with all this"

"No. You have never been a burden. I wanted to be there for you because..I love you"

Bringing the blonde into another hug, Regina cradles her head with a sniffle. "Emma.." she then let's out a teary chuckle. "God, I love you too"

Starting to grin, Emma pulls away then laces her fingers between the brunette's with a soft tug. "Let's get you home"

Also smiling, something that she hasn't been able to stop doing since her recent diagnosis, Regina nods then follows on behind the blonde as they exit the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barely setting foot inside the apartment, Regina is almost knocked over by a pair of small arms at her waist and a head buried into her stomach.

"Mommy"

Hearing a small crack in her daughters voice, the brunette hugs at the girls head. "Come here kitten" encouraging the girl to let go of her waist, Regina lifts her up so they can hug properly as Emma slips past them to give them privacy.

Watching from the kitchen, both Mills women appear melancholy at the scene before the elder of the pair moves towards her youngest daughter with a disheartened look. "Oh I can't take this anymore!"

Pressing a kiss to her little one's cheek, Regina rubs their noses together with a smile then peers towards her mother while keeping a firm grip of her daughter. "It's okay.."

Shaking her head as tears threaten, Cora throws her arms up. "What part of this is okay?! Look at you. You should be looking forward to more moments like these with your child, not having to savour them!"

Reaching for the older woman's arm at her sudden outburst, Zelena grimaces. "Mother"

Biting her lip, Regina waits to speak. "No. It is okay.." Looking to Mia who pouts at her mother's stare, the brunette smiles more. "Because I'm not going anywhere.." kissing the girls forehead, she explains. "Not for a very, very long time"

Despite unaware as to why, Mia grins at this new information and hugs into her mother, allowing her head to drop against the woman's shoulder.

Frowning at the admission, Cora clears her throat. "I..I don't understand.."

"I..." glancing down to Mia, Regina lowers her back down.

Holding her hand out to the girl instinctively, Emma gestures for the pair to go to the couch. Accepting immediately, Mia jumps up on the couch clearly excited as to what she'd just been told.

Walking through to the kitchen, Regina leans against the counter as she takes in the pairs curious gaze.

"Well?"

Biting her lip to prevent a smile at her sisters impatience, the brunette explains the best she can with a simpler version. "My biopsy result showed a benign mass of cells. _Not_ cancer. It was a misdiagnosis due to the similarities in symptoms which Whale said they have no way of differentiating yet. To them, they thought it was cancer but realised with some of my recent reports that it wasn't the case as it was the chemotherapy making me ill. I hadn't had a biopsy done before and if I had well, we would have saved a lot of time with the wrong treatment"

Both staring shocked, Zelena gulps as Cora blinks then moves to hug her daughter in disbelief. "So what now?"

Hugging back, Regina smiles at her sister who winks with a smile of her own. "I just need to go back on Monday and have the mass removed then a follow up appointment down the line. Other than that, that's it. No more treatment" moving back, she gains another hug from Zelena then glances across to the pair on the couch who are currently engrossed in a film. "I can live my life how I want with the people I love"

Following her eye line, Cora raises an eyebrow at the statement and decides to question in the hope of also teasing the woman. "With Mia?"

Sighing, Regina rolls her eyes. "And Emma"

Gasping at the confession, Zelena grabs at her hands. "Have you told her?!"

Nodding, the brunette goes coy. "Yes I have...well actually, she said it first"

Smiling at the fact her daughter is finally going to be happy, Cora squeezes her shoulder.

Turning to face her, Regina sniffles. "You know, I really wanted to hate my illness but..if I wasn't ill, I would never have come here and met her..she's been my rock through all of this and I also wouldn't have met you..both of you. I've gained a mother and sister and I couldn't be more grateful"

Shaking her head abruptly, Cora holds any oncoming tears and waves her hand to stop her daughter talking. "That's enough now. Go be with the other part of your family while we go home. Come Zelena"

"Yes mother, lets leave the love birds to it" smirking at her sister, Zelena teases then quickly kisses her cheek as the pair leave.

Making her way out the kitchen, Regina walks up to the back of the couch then crouches between Emma and Mia's heads with a smile. "What are you watching?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out from the corridor holding the phone up, Regina peers over the blondes shoulder as the woman cooks dinner. "That smells amazing.."

"Thank you. How did she take it?"

Waving the phone mid air, Regina gestures with her head as a voice could be heard practically screaming down the phone. "So far, so good"

Chuckling, Emma pauses in her movement of stirring from a pan and squints her eyes as she tries to focus on listening in to her girlfriends friend speaking through the phone. "She's bound to be excited. She's been there since day one and she's your best friend"

"Oh I know.." slowly lifting the device, Regina cringes as she attempt to cut in. "Kat...I...Kathryn!" Beginning to laugh, she waits for her friend to come up for air. "I know you have a million questions but right now the main thing is that I'm going to be fine so please stop using up all my phone bill so I can go and have dinner?..okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" clicking the phone off, the brunette sighs through exhaustion and places the gadget on the counter before hugging her girlfriend from behind.

Continuing on with dinner, Emma hugs at the brunette's arm while single handedly lifting the pan to drain its liquid contents before serving up the food onto three plates.

Leaning up, Regina kisses her cheek then heads to the island to sit down. "Mia dinners ready!"

Barrelling out from her bedroom, Mia stops by the stool beside her mother and climbs up, holding a piece of card out towards her. "For you mommy"

Accepting the gift, the brunette looks to the card in awe and kisses her mini me's head as she places it beside her place setting. "Thanks baby"

Grinning, the small girl swings her legs happily. "I'm glad you're not going away. I miss you too much"

Serving up the plates, Emma sits opposite the mother and daughter while pouring drinks. "I guess it also means that there is no more wondering who's going to make your birthday cake.."

"No it's always mommy. Forever and ever!" Giggling, Mia digs into her rice at the thought of what her cake could be.

"Oh no, I was hoping I could make it!" The blonde jokes, watching the small brunette shakes her head seriously.

Resting her arm upon the marble, Regina reaches for Emma's arm, placing her hand on top. "Maybe next year?"

Smiling at the hidden meaning that they will in fact be together in a years time, Emma nods. "I'll hold you to that Miss Mills.."


End file.
